The X794 Grand Magic Games
by PervyPopsiclePrincess
Summary: After three long years, the Fairy Tail guild has returned to participate in the annual Grand Magic Games, hoping that this year will be normal compared to what happened in X791. However, they will soon find that this year might even be more dangerous than the last.
1. Prologue

**The X794 Grand Magic Games  
><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue**  
><strong>

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

"Alright you damn brats, listen up!"

The Fairy Tail guild master's booming voice rang throughout the guild hall, catching every one of the member's attention.

All eyes were on Makarov Dreyar, who stood in the center of the guild hall. They were all on edge, knowing what announcement awaited their ears.

"Now, for the Grand Magic Games: X794 participants!"

He starred into the eager eyes of his children, as they waited anxiously to know the names of the participants.

"Natsu, Gray, and Erza of course." he began. It was obvious that they were be chosen; they were three of the strongest wizards in the Guild, after all. "And...Levy and Romeo!"

The bluenette blinked in confusion. "M-Master, why me? There are plenty of other wizards-"

"There are rumors that there is a spell cracker mission in the games. We'll need you for that." The older man explained, smiling at the young script mage.

Romeo was not at all confused by the situation; he thought nothing of it. He was thrilled to finally be part of the Games, to fight alongside his hero, Natsu.

"And Lucy, you'll be on reserve." Makarov added as he noticed the Celestial Mage was disappointed to not have been part of the main team.

"We'll be on the same team then!" Levy exclaimed, hugging her fellow team mate.

"Yeah!" she hugged back. Though she wasn't on the main team, she was glad to be working with Levy.

Fairy Tail Team A celebrated as they raised their glasses. Natsu and Romeo danced on the tops of the tables as everyone laughed at them, brightening the mood.

Mavakrov grinned, "As for the B-Team, you'll figure that out soon enough."

**-x-**

Mesmerized by the beautiful blooming city around her, Lucy grinned in happiness. Finally they had arrived in the city of Crocus, the capital of Fiore, where the Grand Magic Games were being held. Flowers bloomed in every corner of the city, celebrating the annual games.

"Ugh..."

Lucy could hear Gray groan as they once again traveled the streets of the city.

"You okay?" she questioned him, wondering what was wrong.

"Fine, Just really hot..."

Lucy blinked. It was hardly hot outside, only about thirty-two degrees Celsius.

The ice mage swayed slightly before nearly tripping on what seemed to be nothing. Erza caught him before he fell face forward, realizing something must have been wrong.

"There's air conditioning in the Honey Bone dorms. You can rest there, okay?" she stated, wrapping one arm around his waist and draping the man's arm around her neck.

He responded with a weak nod.

"Is he alright?" Levy questioned with a worried look on her face. Romeo, Happy, and Natsu seemed not to care, they were off in their own world discussing the games.

"He's fine, the heat's just getting to him. After all, ice mages are more vulnerable to heat than anyone else."

"Oh..." Lucy nodded, understanding. "We should probably hurry up and get there then, right?"

Erza nodded in response, though her attention seemed to be focused on something in the distance. Lucy moved her head to try and see what she was starring at.

Five nobly dressed wizards seemed to float down the center of the streets, catching the attention of anyone they passed. The villagers moved away to let them pass, seemingly mesmerized by their appearance.

Whispers bounced around as the crowd observed the five mages.

"Is that the church team?"

"Church team?"

"I heard they're wizards."

"Yeah, Sapphire Cross."

The red head of the team's gaze tightened.

The center of attention was a tall, pale man, dressed in blue and white robes. A small cross floated in the palms of his hands; he held his hands out in front of him.

There was something about the man that made Lucy's heart beat faster. Perhaps it was his beautiful blue hair held up in a pony tail, or his white bangs shielding his stunning icy eyes.

"If it isn't Miss Titania Erza." he greeted, bowing his head. His four similarly dressed followers did the same.

"And you are?" she questioned.

The mage smiled, "My name is James Gosahla. I am a member of Sapphire Cross."

"I thought so." Strangely, Erza did not seem pleased to be in his presence. Her focus, after all, was getting Gray to the lodgings. "Now, we have to get to-"

Erza stopped speaking when the man's eyes widened; he was focused on Gray.

"It seems your ice mage friend here is ill," he observed, turning his head to his followers. "Bell." James called, and one of the mages stepped up.

Levy and Lucy seemed to be just as confused as Erza was. Gray seemed to be aware of the situation, moving slightly.

A petite, navy blue haired mage stepped towards the ice mage, placing her small hands on his face, holding it up. Gray's confused gaze meant nothing to her, as she only did what her master had signaled.

"W-What are you..."

A bright flash coming from the girl's hands blinded the group for a moment. Shortly afterwards, the ice mage fell forward, falling unconscious.

"Gray!" Lucy and Erza shouted, as Erza once again held the ice mage. "What did you do to him?!"

"Relax, please. It is a kind of healing spell; it grants immunity towards heat for about a week. So he should be well for the rest of the Games." James explained with a bright smile on his face.

"He is only unconscious because of the impact of the spell. He will be fine once he has awoken." The small mage added, stepping back into her original position.

"Oh...Thank you for that." Erza was astonished to hear that such a spell existed.

"Our pleasure. You see, three of our members are ice mages as well, so the spell comes in handy."

To her surprise, James's attention was fixed on Lucy. "Though, if you would allow me to take out the lovely lady here on a date, we would be even."

Lucy's face turned to a shade of red as bright as Erza's hair.

"He liiikes you, Lucy!" Happy giggled.

"Shut it, cat!" she instantly silenced the Exceed.

"Why of course." Erza grinned, believing it was a fair trade. Levy's grin grew about as much as Happy's.

"H-Hey, hold on-"

"Wonderful. I'll see you at the Crocus Gardens at eight, my lovely Lucy." he took the hand of the girl, lightly placing a kiss on the top of it before he left.

_How did he know my name...?_

"What was that for, Erza?!" Lucy grunted, despite the fact that she was thrilled to actually go on a date with someone.

"It was a fair trade." she stated, looking around a bit. "Where are Natsu and Romeo?"

"They left before those cross guys even got here." Happy explained, seemingly being the only one who noticed.

"Where?" Levy questioned.

The blue Exceed pointed at the nearby buffet with a sigh.

"With what money are they planning to buy all of that food with?"

**-x-**

"Are you feeling better?"

Gray slowly rose himself to an upright position. "Uhm...Yeah, actually..." he blinked, thinking it was kind of strange.

Erza sighed, glad the ice mage was alright. However, she was still very suspicious of the Sapphire Cross wizards, even if they had helped him.

"Where am I?" he questioned unfamiliar with the scene. "And where are the others...?"

"The Honey Bone lodgings. And the others are trying to get Natsu out of prison..." Erza rolled her eyes. Natsu and Romeo had run off from the buffet after realizing they couldn't pay for any of the food, and were eventually caught and arrested.

"I'm not even going to ask..." he rolled his eyes as well, getting the general idea. "What about those cross guys...?"

"What about them?" Erza questioned.

Gray replied, "They used some kind of spell on me...Did it work?"

Erza's suspicions were raised once more. "I'm not sure...You're okay now, but I don't know if we can trust them."

"Gotcha...So I'll just try and be careful."

"Good idea."

**-x-**

"I can't believe this. A date?!" Lucy panicked as she rummaged through her suit case, not finding anything date-worthy.

Erza and Gray had left the dorms earlier, claiming they needed to do more research on Sapphire Cross. Romeo and Natsu were still in prison, but they would only remain there until eleven at night.

"You should be excited, Lucy!" Levy encouraged.

Lucy sighed in frustration, not able to find any good clothing. "What do I do...?"

Levy placed a finger on her chin. "Well...Your spirits seem to always have nice clothes. Why not ask one of them?"

"You're right!" Lucy stated excitedly, pulling out a key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden...Virgo!"

A young pink haired maid appeared in front of them, bowing.

"How may I help you, princess? Do you wish to punish me?"

Levy blinked at the strange nature of the girl.

"Geez, no...I was wondering if you could bring me something from the Celestial World. Like, some nice clothes." she explained.

"For a date, perhaps?" Virgo questioned with a tilt of her head.

The blonde nodded awkwardly.

"Leo will be crushed if he hears of this, princess." Virgo explained.

Lucy sighed once more, almost forgetting about the desperate lion spirit. "He doesn't have to know...You'd better not tell him."

"I will try my best to keep him from knowing." she bowed, returning to the Celestial World for a quick moment to grab some clothing.

"Is Loke really that hooked on you?" Her blue haired friend questioned as she took a seat on one of the cleanly made beds.

"Well, has he really ever been _in love_ with anyone?"

"Now that you mention it, not really." she chuckled.

Virgo returned with a spin, handing folded clothes to Lucy. "These should do, princess."

"Thank you so much, Virgo!" Lucy thanked, sending the celestial spirit back to her world.

As the blonde changed into her new clothes, Levy noticed something.

"Hey, are you sure you should be going on this date with that random guy?" she observed.

"Well..." Lucy began as she pulled the shirt over her head, "I can't just quit on him. What if he reverses the spell on Gray or something?"

Levy sighed, "True..." However, Levy was still suspicious of the man.

"I'll be going now. Bye, Levy!" The celestial mage waved as she exited the lodgings.

"Good luck, Lucy..."

**-x-**

"H-Hello?"

The blooming gardens of Crocus held no one but a few visitors; James was no where to be seen.

"Hello, my lovely Lucy."

Lucy sighed at the greeting, seeing as Loke was the only one who ever greeted her that way.

"I'd prefer it if you'd just call me Lucy." she replied as he placed a kiss on her shaking hand.

"Alright then, Lucy." James smiled, taking her hand. "There's a nice restaurant not far from here. I'd be delighted if you'd come with me."

"O-Of course." Lucy was almost hypnotized by his beautiful smile. She hadn't yet realized that her face was almost as red as the roses blooming around them.

By the time they were at the restaurant waiting for their food, Lucy noticed that James was starring at her nearly the whole time.

"Is your ice mage friend doing any better?" James questioned.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine now because of you."

Lucy sighed nervously. She wasn't sure what to talk about with the strange man; the fact that he starred at her constantly made it even more awkward.

"Lucy." he spoke.

"Y-Yeah?" The Celestial mage questioned.

"Tell me about Fairy Tail. Where is Tenrou island?" The whites of his eyes turned into a strange array of spirals.

Lucy's eyes widened, extremely confused. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see that nothing around her was moving. The busy restaurant was no longer bustling, in fact, it was the opposite.

"What do you want from Fairy Tail?" she growled in a menacing tone.

James' eyes narrowed in confusion. "Tell me about Fairy Tail. Where is Tenrou island?" He repeated in a harsher tone.

"What ever you're doing, stop it! I'm not telling you anything, so just give it up!"

James grunted. "You useless swine." he spat.

Lucy's vision swam, and the next thing she knew, her head hit the floor.

"I'll just try another guild then."

**-x-**

**A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of a super long fan fiction I'm writing with my friend(whose Fanfiction username I currently do not have).  
>I have about 30 pages of it written at the moment, so there will not be a long wait for new chapters, I just need to proofread them.<br>**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed what is here and will follow for future chapters! **

**You know, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post ;D**


	2. Melt

**The X794 Grand Magic Games  
><span>**Chapter 2: Melt

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

"We're pretty damn lucky that the one team was disqualified! Or else we wouldn't be in!" Natsu sighed in relief through his smile. The disqualification round of the previous night, known as the underground labyrinth, was surprisingly very similar to the disqualification round from three years ago. Fairy Tail's Team A believed that this way it would be easier to get through, however they were far from correct.

"Yeah, you're right." Gray agreed with Natsu, for once. "Kind of a bummer that Lucy isn't here, though."

The ice mage sighed. Lucy had come back from her date in a strange state; nervous and confused. After Erza had asked her how the date went, the celestial mage stated that she did not remember. Erza insisted that the girl should rest, and she did so.

"I hope she's okay..." Natsu sighed worriedly, which was rare for him.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Romeo, and Levy stood in the enclosed hall as they waited to be called out into Crocus's Domus Flau arena. They could hear cheering from the outside, cheering that got them even more pumped than they already were.

"Break a leg." Erza stated as they began to walk down the hallway.

The light nearly blinded the group as they entered the Domus Flau arena, welcomed by cheers.

"Fairy Tail!" The crowed shouted.

After a grateful greeting, a few unfamiliar guilds entered the arena. A guild known as Midnight Venus entered, consisting of four fairly attractive women and one nerdy-looking guy. After them came Black Cats, a guild which had a lot of young, Halloween-themed members. In fifth came Sapphire Cross, a Guild Fairy Tail had encountered earlier.

Then came Lamia Scale, in fourth place. They seemed to have a few different members, but still having Lyon, Chelia, and Yuka. However, something caught Gray's attention as their team entered the arena. Lyon never once took his eyes off of the ground, and stumbled nearly the whole way there.  
><em><br>The heat's probably gotten to him._ He observed, sighing. He was grateful that the Sapphire Cross member had given him immunity to the heat, but then again, he felt bad for his older brother.

Blue Pegasus entered in third, with the Trimens, Ichiya, and Jenny. Gray noticed that Eve was in a similar condition to Lyon, and concluded that the heat was mainly effecting the ice and snow mages.

Natsu cheered as the Fairy Tail B Team entered. The team consisted of Gajeel, Juvia, Bisca, Alzack, and Mirajane. They waved over at the A team, smiling, but in a _I'm-gonna-beat-the-snot-out-of-you_ kind of way.

"And for first place...Dragon Genesis!"

The crowed cheered louder than they had for any other Guild that had entered. They seemed to be very popular, and almost as rag-tag as Fairy Tail. Three fairly attractive females led two males as the entered the arena. In the middle of the three girls was a shorter, rambunctious girl, and standing next to her were two older, more mature looking females. One of the men behind them seemed mysterious and dark, with eyes slanted in a way similar to Lyon's, while the other seemed very similar to the girl in the front. In a way, they reminded Gray of Sabertooth.

"Now that we have everyone here..." The announcer began in an excited tone. "We can start our first game-"

"Hold on, sir! The rules!" Another voice was heard through the speaker lacrima.

"Oh right!"

A rounded lacrima screen appeared in the middle of the arena, and hovered slightly. It was larger than any lacrima screen Gray had ever seen.

"Our rules are a little different this year!" He started, showing the placement of the groups on the screen. "Everyone will start out with zero points. There will be one game every day, and two battles. If a game is won by a certain team, they can double their points and cut another teams points in half. In the battles, however, the winning team accumulates five points and the loosing team looses three."

Erza cocked an eyebrow. "That seems a little strange. Why change the rules?" She questioned.

"Well, it's more exciting if it's different, right?" Natsu grinned.

"Now, we can start the first game!" The announcer exclaimed, followed by the cheering of the excited crowd. "It's called 'Melt'! Now, each guild shall choose one participant and the games will begin!"

This time, the crowd cheered louder than before.

"Well, since it's called 'Melt', out best bet is Natsu." Erza stated, turning herself towards the pink haired man.

Natsu was grinning from ear to ear, excited to be the first participant.

"Start off strong, right Natsu?" Romeo cheered on, offering a fist-bump to his idol.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu returned the first-bump, however, nearly knocking the young mage to the ground.

"The first participant we have is Natsu Dragneel, of Fairy Tail A Team!" A mug shot of the fire mage appeared on the screen lacrima.

Gray's attention was now on the seven other guilds around the arena. Blue Pegasus's Ren and Hibiki seemed to be arguing on who would be their participant. The Trimens seemed to be loosing their touch, seeing as not even one of the had shown up in Sorcerer Weekly's most recent _'Wizard I'd like to be my boyfriend'_ poll.

"And from Midnight Venus, we have Ebony Stroik!" A young mage appeared on the lacrima screen. The freckled girl had light orange hair with dark eyes wearing a gothic lolita outfit. Gray had noticed that Midnight Venus' members seemed to be either cute of sexy, and it led him to believe that they were a guild made solely for the purpose of promoting Sorcerer Weekly.

"Up next is James Gosahla of Sapphire Cross!" Thousands of females squealed at the sound of the mage's name, who seemed to be very popular among the girls. "And following him is Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail's Team B!"

_Wonder who Lamia Scale's gonna pick..._ Gray wondered as his eyes turned to them. Usually Lyon would enter instantly if Juvia was participating, however, he did not seem to be in any condition to fight. A mage whom Gray was unfamiliar with helped the ice mage stand by having one arm around the latter's waist slinging Lyon's arm around his neck.

"From Black Cats we have Beezlebub!" Another younger mage, blonde and dressed in a Halloween outfit of some sorts, appeared on screen, with a similar appearance to the others within his Guild. It seemed that their guild members were all related, and none of them had a last name.

"Blue Pegasus has chosen Ren Akatsuki!" A mugshot of the playboy showed up on the screen. "Then, Lamia Scale has chosen Augustina Yamah!" A mage with bright eyes, who seemed to be around the same age as Erza, appeared. She had long, wavy brunette hair along with a bright and frilly outfit. She seemed to be very popular among the guild's males, as even Yuka was cheering for her.

"And last but certainly not least, is Calcifer Hecate' of Dragon Genesis!" The younger male among the guild's members made his way onto the screen. He had dark red hair that pointed straight up with small sideburns. He wore some sort of protective mask around his neck, which Gray assumed someone would use for blacksmithing.

"Now please, let's have all of our contestants in the center of the arena and their guild members into their sections so we can explain the rules!"

**-x-**

The cocky grin on Natsu's excited face did not change for a second. He seemed a lot more jittery about this year's Games that ever before. He stood next to a girl whom he had remembered was called Augustina. She seemed very bubbly and almost as excited as Natsu himself. The mage winked at the latter, and he grinned in return.

"Now, for the guild-lines of 'Melt'!" The announcer began as the rules were written on the lacrima screen.

"It starts out like this: Water will fill the arena and freeze. There will be a certain charm you have to obtain frozen somewhere along with the eight of you. There are eight charms however, all identical, and if you somehow grab the incorrect charm you're out."

"Hold on, how are we even supposed to get to the charms?" Beezlebub spat, unsatisfied with this game.

"It is called 'Melt', isn't it? Find a way to move yourself around in the ice."

A grin appeared on the fire dragon slayer's face. This was perfect, all he had to do was break all of the ice and grab all of the charms, and his team would win.

"Oh, one more thing, you're not allowed to get rid of all of the ice; only what's around you. If you get rid of more ice than you should, your teams' points is deducted by ten points."  
><em><br>Dammit!_ Natsu complained to himself. It was as it fate was working against him.

A young female voice arose from the participants. "That's not fair! None of us even have any points yet!" It was Ebony, of Midnight Venus.

"You can avoid that by simply following the rules," The announcer replied. "Now, brace yourselves! Here comes the water!"

Out of every corner of the stadium came tons and tons of water rolling in like waterfalls. Natsu prepared himself to hold his breath.

He kept his eyes on the participants around him. The fire mage soon noticed that Juvia was taking advantage of the water and already swimming, searching for a charm. Once her hand reached our for one, a buzz was heard.

"Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail Team B is out!" The announcer shouted as the water mage vanished from the field. "Rule violation!"

Natsu blinked in the midst of the surrounding water, realizing she had never touched the actual charm. It must have been because she was searching for charms before the water froze.

The next thing he knew, the water previously overwhelming the fire mage was frozen.

"And, go!"

Natsu's fists lit up in flames, ready to find the charms. He moved his eyes slightly, curious of the other's ways of finding the charms. He noticed that the member of Dragon Genesis, Calcifer, was doing nothing at all, only standing and starring. He had expected more from a guild with such a good reputation. Ebony was zooming through the ice with ease, while Beezlebub was struggling to move. James held his glowing cross in his hands, confusing Natsu. He wondered what the Sapphire Cross mage was planning.  
><em><br>Fire Dragon Rocket Fists!_ Natsu exclaimed in his head, slowly melting the ice around his hands. _Huh?_ The fire mage wondered why his rocket fists were not blasting him throughout the arena, and only melting the ice around him. He looked closer, and realized that the ice was absorbing the fire.

Augustina, the Lamia Scale mage he had seen earlier, had a smile on her bright face and waved at the boy. Her delicate hands grabbed the fire mage's hand, and pulled him forward.  
><em><br>She's helping me?_ He thought, deeply confused. Why was member from a rival team helping him?

The young girl pointed at a charm as she let go of his hand, and went off in another direction. Natsu was confused as to how she moved around so easily, and even more so why she had helped him.

As Natsu took in a breath, he realized he could no longer breath, and was completely out of air. He struggled as he reached toward the small, golden charm in front of him, wanting to win the round.

"We have a winner! James Gosahla of Sapphire Cross!" The crowd cheered loudly enough that Natsu could hear, however, now he only focused on his breath. "That certainly was a short game!"

The next thing he knew, the ice was gone, and he was back on the ground. The Fairy Tail mage coughed to get his breath back.  
><em><br>Dang it, I didn't even get to see what that James guy did._ The pink haired mage grunted, hoping he would get more information of the mysterious guild that way.

"Sorry Dragneel, I thought the one I showed you was the right one." Augustina approached the fire mage again. "I hope you can forgive me."

"I wanna know why you helped me in the first place. You're with Lamia Scale, not Fairy Tail." Natsu grunted.

"Why not?" She smiled, tilting her head.

Natsu sighed, not satisfied with her answer.

The announcer interrupted Natsu's conversation with, "Now, Sir James, your team has 2 points. Which team's points would you like to deduct?"

"Lamia Scale." He spat, eyes in Augustina's direction.

"Lamia Scale it is! Lamia Scale now has negative 2 points. You'd better catch up!"

Shock crossed Augustina's face. "W-Why would he do that?" Tears formed in her eyes, feeling as if she had failed her team.

"Swine." He spat back with a scowl on his face.

Natsu to believed the look he gave the Lamia Scale member was certainly not one out of good sport.

"What's your problem? Leave her alone, you jerk." Natsu found himself defending the girl he barely knew.

"Tch." James scowled at the Fairy Tail mage as well, attention turning back to his own guild.

"Now, back to your guild's sections everyone! You have ten minutes until the next match."

**-x-**

"Hey, you okay man?"

Gray approached his senior pupil, relaxed on a brick bench in the inner walls of the Domus Flau, who had yet to notice him.

"Gray?" Lyon's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the fellow ice mage. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Gray took a seat next to the silverette. "Oh, come on. Don't give me that bullshit."

"I'm serious," he began, leaning his head back against the wall. "It's cool in here. So I'm fine now."

"Well..." Gray agreed; the inner walls of Domus Flau were far colder than outside.

"I'm surprised that you weren't effected by the heat. You're usually down faster than I am." Lyon continued.

Gray wasn't sure if he should explain to his senior pupil what had happened the previous day. He was afraid that if he would tell Lyon, James would find him and take back the spell.

"Guess I've gotten used to it. Magnolia's pretty hot year round, so." Gray explained.

"Good point, I guess," Lyon sighed, "The city I live in is the exact opposite."

Gray sighed in relief that the latter had believed his lie. He watched the lacrima screen for a moment, wondering how 'Melt' was going. It seemed that Juvia had been disqualified.

"Looks like Ju-"

The ice mage's vision blurred at the corner of his eyes and slowly covering his eyes. The once loud and clear sounds around him were muffled, as if someone had shoved something into his ears.  
><em><br>What...?_

"Gray?" He heard the voice of the silverette but was unable to reply.  
><em><br>I can't...Breathe..._

Gray suddenly exhaled deeply, coughing in attempt to regain his breath.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Lyon questioned with concern in his voice, placing his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"F-fine."  
><em><br>What the hell was that?_

**-x-**

"Good job, Natsu." Erza smiled as he made his way into Fairy Tail's section in the crowd.

"But, I didn't win." he pouted, exhaling through his nose.

"So? You tried!" Happy exclaimed, grabbing onto Natsu's arm. Natsu playfully fought against the cat, trying to get him off.

Erza turned her attention separate Fairy Tail team. Gajeel was yelling in Juvia's ear, something along the lines of 'Why'd ya do that!', and 'You damn sponge!', while the three additional team members made no effort to stop his ranting. The red head rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ten minutes are up!" The announcer yelled, ringing throughout the dome.

Natsu's face turned to one of shock. "What?! Already?!"

"The first battle we have...Is an S-Class fight!" The announcement caused excitement in the crowd.

Natsu looked over to Erza, seeing a grin growing on her face. She crossed her arms with confidence, as if she had a feeling that she was going to get picked.

"Here we go...Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail...!" he began, keeping the crowd on the edge of their seats.

Erza seemed very excited, however she kept her composure.

"Versus Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale!"

**-x-**

**A/N: Haha~! Lyon VS. Erza! This should be interesting...**

**Oh, FYI: I swear, the thing from earlier where Natsu was defending Augustina, that wasn't meant to be a Natsu X OC moment, I just wanted to make Natsu get mad at James. I swear. I do not ship any of my OCs with canon characters.**

**So far it seems like people are actually liking this...I'm so happy ;D Thank you guys!**

**You know, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update ;D  
><strong>


	3. Erza VS Lyon

**The X794 Grand Magic Games**  
>Chapter 3: Erza VS. Lyon<p>

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

"Erza Scarlet...versus Lyon Vastia!" Was heard through the entire stadium, creating the loudest cheer Gray had heard all day. An S-Class fight seemed to get them extremely excited.

Gray blinked, not even realizing at the same status as Erza. He decided not to say anything to him, thinking it would make him a bad friend for not knowing that.

Lyon's eyes widened with interest at the sound of his and Erza's name. Just before he was about to stand and head to the field, Gray stopped him.

"You sure about this, Lyon? You're not well." Gray stated in a concerned tone.

"You think I'm going to pass up a chance to fight Erza?" Lyon half-smiled, however not to Gray's amusement.

"Hey, you're not exactly Mr. healthy yourself." The S-Class mage was referring to what had happened earlier. "What was that about, anyway?"

"I dunno."

"Exactly."

Lyon stood up, dusting off his clothes momentarily.

"Come on Lyon, you can always fight her another time..." Gray's argument was cut short as he realized that Lyon was already half way down the hallway leading to the arena. "Damn prick."

He knew that Lyon wasn't much different from himself, and that if it were Gray fighting Erza he wouldn't back down either. However, it pissed off Gray to see that Lyon wasn't looking after himself.

_I should probably check on Lucy..._

**-x-**

"Hmm..."

The tired of eyes of the celestial mage, Lucy, opened to a room with no people.

"That's right..." Lucy remembered almost everything that had happened before, everything but the date. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, trying to get used to the light flooding the room.

"Lucy?" The familiar voice scared Lucy, causing her to jump out of the comfortable bed, using her fists and a blanket to somewhat defend herself.

"I-I got fists and I'm not afraid to use 'em-!" Lucy lowered her fists once she realized the man in the lodgings was a teammate. "Gray!"

"Yeah." He sighed.

Lucy studied the man in front of her, narrowing her eyes. He seemed almost paranoid, or on edge about something.

"Hey, uh..." Lucy placed the blanket back down on the bed. "Is something wrong?"

Gray's eyes focused. "N-No, nothing."

Lucy grunted. She knew that the half-naked ice mage was lying, however she knew that she'd never get an answer from him.

"How are you?" Gray questioned, in attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, good. I guess." She stated, shrugging.

"You don't remember anything, though?"

Lucy did not answer while the look on her face saddened.

"It's okay that you don't remember, Lucy. As long as you're okay." Gray nodded, trying to reassure the frustrated girl.

A smile appeared on the Celestial Mage's face.

"Uhm, what was the last fight? I kinda feel bad that I wasn't there..." Noticing the awkwardness of the situation, she too attempted to change the subject.

"Well, it was Erza versus Lyon last I was there. By now she's probably beaten the tar out of him." Gray sighed, however still smiling.

"So that means points for us!" She grinned. "Let's go to Domus Flau. I don't wanna miss the next fight too!"

**-x-**

As Gray entered Fairy Tail's section, everyone was still strangely concentrated on the field. The whole arena was silent.

"Hey, where's Erza-"

He looked down into the arena, only to find the fight was still going on.

"Damn..." He too starred into the arena, along with Lucy.

The arena appeared as if it were hit by a tornado. Shards of ice and broken armor were scattered everywhere, not to mention the ground was completely disheveled. Both S-Class wizards stood on opposite ends of the arena, eying each other.

"So she's dragging it out? That's not like her." Gray blinked.

Macao spoke up, gritting his teeth slightly. "She's not the one dragging it out here."

Gray narrowed his eyes in confusion, starring back down onto the field. The closer he looked, the more he realized that Lyon didn't seem to have a single scratch on him, while Erza was the opposite.

"He completely tore apart her ice empress armor," Macao began, filling in Gray and Lucy on the fight. "Every time she takes out a new suit, he destroys it. He doesn't even give her any time to fight."

Both Gray and Lucy seemed shocked, never once believing that he would even get close enough to Erza to even touch her armor. To their surprise, he was tearing it apart.

The attention turned back to the Domus Flau arena.

"I've underestimated you..." Erza panted, requiping into another suit of armor.

A grin appeared on Lyon's face as readied to create another ice being. "I honestly thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"You certainly are cocky..." Erza's eyes were hidden under her bangs.

"Nothing new." He stated, certainly aware. The silverette charged at Erza, extending one arm. "Ice make: Snow Dragon!"

The green-tinted ice dragon snatched the requip mage, sending her flying into the air. She was able to catch herself and spin around, landing on the dragon's head. Embedding her sword into its head, she shattered it. Once she landed, she wiped the blood trickling from the left end of her mouth.

The requip mage hadn't even noticed the ice mage was already behind her, let along the fact that he was reaching out for her current armor. She moved out of the way just in time to dodge him, and turned to face the silverette. The red-head whipped out her sword, ready to strike. Charging at him, she embedded the sword into his side, but received no reaction.

"Over here." Her head spun around at the voice, seeing Lyon on the other side of her. What she had attacked earlier was merely an ice clone, and it shattered once she realized it was ice.

This time, the real Lyon grabbed her armor by the shoulder, froze it, and shattered it.

Erza was left in her casual clothing, biting her lower lip.

"I'm surprised you fell for that." Lyon stated.

Erza seemed almost frustrated by now, gritting her teeth. "I didn't think I'd need to use this against you..." Her body began to glow as her current clothing vanished, and a new set of armor appeared, one that Lyon had never seen before.

"Is that her Purgatory Armor?!" Gray gasped, not thinking she would ever need to use that against the ice mage.

Erza's eyes narrowed as she readied to fight once more.

"Finally, a...r-real fight..." The silverette's eyes became unfocused as he swayed slightly.

"Tch..." Erza did the same, and eventually, they both ended up falling backwards, creating a thud noise as they hit the ground.

"Is this battle over?!" The announcer exclaimed in a suspenseful tone.

The anxious crowd waited for either of the S-Class mages to stand up and claim victory, however, they remained on the ground.

"E-Erza!" Natsu cried out.

"Relax, Natsu. They're just out of magic energy." Master Makarov reassured, nodding.

"Probably exhausted too. That was an amazing fight." Macao added.

"Kinda wish I was here to see it." Lucy said as she rested her head on the back of her hands, elbows propped up on the stone wall in front of her.

The crowd began to cheer loudly as they heard: "The fight between Fairy Tail Team A's Erza Scarlet and Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia has ended in a tie, meaning no points for either team!"

**-x-**

The team known as Sapphire Cross stood in their section of the arena, with strangely, no guild members with them to cheer them on. It was only the five of them.

"That was certainly impressive. I thought she'd take him down with one swing." James grinned.

"Yes, certainly." The three mages behind him nodded in unison.

James turned to face the women behind him. He studied them, certainly liking the way they were arranged. Avery, the main girl, stood in the middle, while the shorter one, Bell, stood to her left, and Christa, the awkwardly tall girl, stood to her right. They all had beautiful, long, navy blue hair, which went along perfectly with their silver eyes. They were practically triplets, all dressing the same and eerily similar in their physical appearance, along with their voices. "You three. I want Scarlet and Vastia."

"Master."

A familiar voice interrupted his orders.

"What is it, Mary?" He questioned with a tilt of his head, looking down at the short, pearl haired girl. Her pink eyes glared at him, not pleased with his decisions.

"Why did you not listen to me when I told you that taking control of Heartfilia was not possible? It will not work with these two either." Mary spat, angry with her team's leader.

James stared down at the silver-haired mage with authority.

"Listen to me, Mary. Heartfilia's a holder wizard. I cannot gather magic power from someone who relies on objects for power. Scarlet and Vastia both use caster-type magic," he half-smiled, "Besides, I have the other ice mage under my control already. These two would be a brilliant addition to my collection."

"Maybe you should have thought about the fact that Heartfilia's a holder before you tried to possess her..." Mary mumbled under her breath.

"Good idea, master." The three young girls praised.

Mary was not satisfied with the plan. "And what if you're caught?" she crossed her arms, hoping she'd win the argument.

"I will erase their memory."

Mary rolled her eyes, dropping her arms to her side. James had only ever relied on his magic to solve his problems, and never once thought of the consequences. It was pissing her off.

"Now, Avery, Bell, Christa, bring me their soul energy." he commanded, turning to his subjects.

They all smiled together. "Yes, of course, master."

**-x-**

"E-Erza!" Natsu ran up to the requip mage exiting the infirmary with Wendy. Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Levy followed.

"Hello, Natsu." she greeted, turning in his direction. Erza did not seem to have as many injuries as presumed earlier, only a few bandages were visible. "Oh, Lucy. Glad to see you're okay."

"I'm glad to see _you're_ okay!" Lucy exclaimed. "That fight was incredible!"

"Why didn't you finish up the fight?!" Natsu spat, slightly angry at her. "You could've gotten us some points!"

"Natsu..." Wendy mumbled, thinking he shouldn't get angry at something that Erza had no control over.

"To be honest, I had no idea Lyon was even an S-Class wizard," Erza began with a sigh. "I thought I'd be able to defeat him. Turns out we're an equal match."

"I'm glad you think so. I was beginning to think you weren't fighting me with all you've got."

Gray's senior pupil startled the group, appearing out of no where. He seemed more bandaged than the requip mage.

"To be fair, you would have won if I didn't seal my wounds." He sighed, ashamed to admit it.

Gray understood now. It was something he had done very often before; he would seal his own wounds with his ice, temporarily stopping the bleeding and delaying the pain.

Wendy bit her lower lip, noticing the abundance of injuries on the ice mage. "D-Did Chelia heal you? Because if she didn't, I can-"

"It's fine, she did." Lyon reassured Wendy, smiling. "Thank you for offering, though."

An announcement was heard throughout Domus Flau. "Our next fight will begin! Hibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus versus Silex Kisoragi and Salome Bonestarcher of Dragon Genesis!"

"Dragon Genesis?" Happy tilted his head.

"Who're those guys?" Natsu wondered as well, mimicking Happy as he too tilted his head.

Lyon's slanted eyes narrowed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've heard they're a very powerful guild."

"They did rank first place, after all..." Erza added.

"Let's go up there and watch the fight then!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't wanna miss this fight, Luce!" Levy encouraged as she followed Natsu to the audience section.

"O-Okay!"

**-x-**

**A/N: Sorry if that fight was disappointing! I tried to keep it interesting, I promise. And it is a little short, sorry D:**

**Next time, we see the power of Dragon Genesis...Is their power really as good as their reputation states? And what does Sapphire Cross want energy for? HMMMM**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Even if it's not a lot, 6 reviews is the most I've ever gotten...(I know, I suck) but still! Really! Thank you ;D  
><strong>

**You know...The more reviews I get, the faster I post! Seriously! It keeps me really motivated.**


	4. Dragon Genesis

**The X794 Grand Magic Games****  
><strong>Chapter 4: Dragon Genesis

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

Two Dragon Genesis members and two Blue Pegasus Trimens starred each other down, ready to fight.

"I normally wouldn't hit a girl, but this is an exception." Hibiki cracked his knuckles.

"Shut it, Asymmetrical trash." The taller, more sophisticated mage, Silex replied.

The Blue Pegasus mages inspected the girls carefully. Silex, seemingly almost as tall as Ren and Hibiki, was not one to play around. She seemed like a very serious woman. Her long, black and green hair framed her face, spiked upward. Her green eyes starred menacingly at them. Her appearance seemed fairly symmetric, other than the Dragon Genesis insignia on her left forearm; a rounded dragon holding what looked like a diamond in its center. Her clothing consisted of two crooked belts on her pants, bandages around her ankles and sandals to go with them. She wore an un-zipped, high collar vest, along with black plated gloves. A short, curved, katana was hung diagonally across her back.

The other member, Salome, had a very different appearance. She had messy orange hair and was much shorter and seemed a lot more reckless than Silex. Chocolate brown eyes playfully stared at the boys. She wore a tank top with baggy pants, cut off by high combat boots. She too wore black plated gloves. Strangely, she wore an eye patch on her left eye. A guild mark was not visible.

"Come on, let's get this over with already, Sil!" Salome stretched her arms up, ready for battle.

"Stop calling me that," she began, "I agree. Let's fight."

"Now we're talking." Ren grinned. He winked at Hibiki, which was his way of saying 'cover me'.

"Aerial shot!" The Blue Pegasus mage shouted as rocks came from the ground and were thrown at the Dragon Genesis mages.

"Air magic! That's so cool!" Salome cheered, dodging every one of the rocks.

Silex charged at a now vulnerable Hibiki. He acted quickly by using magical screens to protect himself, however, that would prove not to work. Somehow, Silex grabbed hold of the magical screen, and ate it.

"W-What the...?" Hibiki's eyes widened in confusion.

"Thanks for that, kid." She placed her hand on the Blue Pegasus mage's face, grabbing it. Her hand began to glow, and soon enough, explode, sending Hibiki  
>flying.<p>

"Hibiki!" Ren shouted. Jenny's scream could be heard from the crowd, worried for her fiancé.

"Wow! I'd think he'd put up more of a fight," Salome chuckled. "Blue Pegasus is loosing their touch!"

Despite being injured, Hibiki used his archive magic to figure out what kind of magic they used.

"R-Ren! It's S-Second gen...Dragon...Slayer..." The Trimen shouted before falling unconscious.

"Dammit!" Ren bit his lower lip.

"Hey hey!" Salome shouted, "If I win, I get to spend a whole day with my Eevee-kun, kay?" she winked, looking up at the snow mage in the stands.

Ren grit his teeth, "Fine, 'cause I'm not loosing!" He shouted, much to Eve's dismay.

"H-Hey!" Eve was certainly not okay with it.

Salome's glare caused Ren to flinch in fear.

"You scaaared, pretty boy?" Salome stuck her tongue out, teasing. She used her index finger as if she were signaling Ren to come closer.

The Blue Pegasus mage found himself walking towards Salome against his own will.

"What are you d-doing?" Ren questioned, eyes wide with fear.

"Hehe!" Salome cackled.

The next thing he knew, the tanned mage was on his knees, bowing to Salome.

"It's called Bone Dragon Slayer magic! Don't forget it, kid!"

"She's a dragon slayer?!" Natsu shouted in surprise, obviously not hearing Hibiki's warning from earlier.

"Yeah, you idiot." Gray insulted.

"Let him go, you're making this way too easy." Silex pointed out.

"Fine, fine!" Salome released her spell, causing Ren to stand up and stumble backwards.

"Ren! Stay strong!" The Blue Pegasus mage could hear Sherry, his fiancé, shout from the crowd.

"Sherry..." Ren sighed, wondering if he'd be able to defeat them. He highly doubted it, but it was worth a shot.

"Aerial Blast!" He shouted as tornado-like winds blew forcefully all around them.

Silex covered herself using her arms, while Salome stood in the way of the winds, acting as if it was nothing.

Once Silex looked up and turned her attention to Salome, her eyes widened.

"Salome!" She spat.

"Shit-" Salome fixed her hair as quick as she possibly could.

Ren stood there, deeply confused about what was going on.

"Fix it! It's asymmetrical!" Silex spat once more, grabbing Salome's shirt collar.

"O-Okay!" She nodded, further fixing her disheveled hair.

"Now, finish him." She dropped the dragon slayer, now more focused.

Ren's attention focused as well, ready for another attack.

Out out no where, Salome cracked the bone in her forearm in half, without even flinching.

To that, Ren's arm cracked in the same exact way. Upon noticing what was going on, he dropped to his knees, screaming in agony.

"R-Ren!" Sherry gasped, hands over her mouth.

Salome placed her arm back into a normal position, and acted as if nothing had happened.

"H...How did she do that...!?" Natsu's eyes widened in fear, along with the rest of team Fairy Tail.

"Looks like Ren is down!" The announcer stated with surprise in his voice. "Team Dragon Genesis wins!"  
><strong><br>-x-**

All eight teams stood in the Domus Flau arena, waiting for the end-of-the-day announcements.

Gray sighed in frustration, disappointed that his team had not won any points thus far.

"As of now, Dragon Genesis is in the lead with five points! Sapphire Cross is right behind them with two points, and everyone else but Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, who has negative two and negative three points, has zero!"

The ice mage noticed his senior pupil's surprised face upon hearing that. He spun around to question his team mates.

"That's what he gets for not paying attention..." Gray muttered under his breath.

Gray's eyes continued to travel around the arena, studying the guilds. He had his eyes particularly on Dragon Genesis. They seemed like a very powerful guild, after what Gray had seen in their fight with Blue Pegasus. In a way, they almost reminded him of Saber Tooth.

Something caught his eye when they were fixed on them. The maroon-haired man has his eyes planted on Lamia Scale, and as soon as the latter realized Gray was looking at him, his eyes narrowed angirly.  
><em><br>Geez...What's his problem...?_

The announcer's voice broke Gray's thoughts. "Tomorrow's games start early! Six in the morning is the deadline to be here!" he shouted in excitement.

"Six?!" The wizards gathered in the arena shouted collectively is disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Natsu complained, along with Romeo.

"It's a lot earlier than last time, for sure..." Erza sighed, with a disappointed look on her face. "We'll just have to deal with it."

"I'll have less time to read now..." Levy mumbled.

"Now, farewell until tomorrow morning, everyone! Be ready!"  
><strong><br>-x-**

"Bad luck."

"Yes, very bad."

"Indeed."

Avery, Bell, and Christa all stated in alphabetical order of their names.

Bell spoke up. "What shall we do, Avery?"

"Yes, what is the plan?" Christa added.

The leader of the girls, Avery, sighed, followed with sighs from her teammates. They were originally ordered to steal the soul energy of Erza Scarlet and Lyon Vastia while they were still unconscious in their hospital beds, however, they had recovered much faster than they had expected. Now, they were unable to get to them.

"Perhaps..." Avery began, "We can manipulate the game arrangers to place Vastia in a match tomorrow. And then, Scarlet the next day. That way we can collect their soul energy after they are injured, and no one will be suspicious as it is not on the same day."

The shorter girl, Bell, spoke up. "But we will have to match them up with an enemy who will have no mercy."

"Indeed we will. Christa?" Avery's eyes focused on the tall girl, who flinched in response.

"Yes, commencing a search now." Christa's bright silver eyes turned into what looked like a glitched computer screen, going through information regarding members of other guilds.

"It seems that Hecate' holds a grudge against Vastia." she announced, ending her search. "Scarlet does not seem to have any enemies."

"Well, as long as we have Vastia." she stated, sighing. "Is Hecate' the maker wizard from Dragon Genesis?"

Christa nodded. "Yes, yes."

A smirk appeared on Avery's face. "Perfect. Bell, go ahead and sabotage the layout. We will meet you at the dorms."

"Yes, of course."  
><strong><br>-x-**

"Interesting fight today, Lyon!" Sherry's high-pitched voice nearly pierced Lyon's sensitive ears. "No offense or anything, but I honestly thought you'd lose to Erza."

Team Lamia Scale, along with their reserve, Sherry, walked on their way back to the dorms.

Lazaro, a newer member of their guild, shortened Lyon's height when he placed his elbow on the latter's head. "Yeah, agreed! But you did awesome kid, for someone who's sick."

"I am _not_ ill!" Lyon spat, tired of people commenting on that. "And stop calling me kid, I'm older than you!" he shook Lazaro's arm off of his head. Lazaro grinned, thinking it was funny to see his reaction to that.

Augustina sighed, keeping her eyes away from her guild members.

"Is something wrong?" Yuka spoke up, the first one to notice.

"Fine, fine..." she stated, planting a fake smile on her face.

Lyon stopped walking, looking straight at the brunette. "Augustina." he began, waiting for her to look at him.

Her eyes met his.

"It's not your fault Sapphire Cross negated our points. Don't take the blame for that."

Augustina was tired of hearing that. "It is my fault. James hates me because I didn't agree to go out with him last night." She bit her lower lip.

"Well, he's got to be pretty damn petty to get hung up on somethin' like that." Lazaro spat, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Exactly," Lyon agreed, "Just ignore it. We'll get our points back soon enough."

"You're right..." She sighed, looking up with reassurance at the sky. "We'll win this year!"

"That's the spirit, girl!" Sherry high-five'd the light mage.

"Oh, by the way, Sherry..." Lyon started. "How is Ren? He was hurt pretty badly during that fight."

Sherry's eyes saddened. "He's...Better, I guess..." Tears began to form in her eyes.

Lazaro narrowed his eyes at the silverette and slowly shook his head, disappointed in him for making a girl cry.

"Sherry." Yuka tried to get the pink haired mage's attention off of the matter, pointing to a pair of wizards heading in their direction. "Is that..."

"I think...it is...!" her eyes narrowed.

"Who?" Lyon, Lazaro, Augustina and Chelia all questioned in unison, turning towards the mages heading their way.

"Yeah! It is!" Sherry's face brightened, waving at the men heading their way. "Calcifer! Salem!" she exclaimed, trying to get them closer.

"Sherry?" An excited voice was heard from the shorter man, and he ran closer. "Hey! It's been way too long!"

Once the two men made it in front of Sherry, the girl hugged Calcifer until there was no more air in his lungs, and did the same exact thing to Salem. Yuka  
>high-five'd both of them.<p>

Calcifer seemed like a very cheerful kid. He did not look much older than Yuka or Sherry, and had bright eyes similar to Chelia's. His maroon hair was spiked up but slightly tucked under the welding mask on his head. The mage wore an apron in a way that would make you believe he was a blacksmith.

"I thought you'd left Lamia Scale forever!" Calcifer exclaimed.

The four mages behind the reuniting group tilted their heads in confusion.

"No, no! It was just a mission, after all." Sherry grinned.

Salem, the mysterious one, spoke up. "You did leave the guild." he stated, with a slight accent.

"Yeah, but we came back, right?" she smiled, tilting her head.

Sherry turned around to see four of her guild mates staring at her and waiting for an answer as to what was going on.

"Oh! I'm sorry, guys!" she apologized, bowing. "This is Calcifer, and this is Salem! They're former members of Lamia Scale."

"I-I remember you! It was a long time ago, but still..." Chelia smiled shyly.

"Chelia, I hardly recognized you!" Salem smiled, patting her on the head. "Oh, and Toby's not with you. Where is he?" The mage questioned, with his hand still  
>tangled in Chelia's hair.<p>

"He couldn't come, he's on a mission with Jura." Yuka explained.

Salem's eyes widened. "With Jura? Wow, that's impressive."

"These two left our guild a few days before we came back from Galuna," Sherry explained to the rest of her team as Yuka talked to Salem and Calcifer.

At the sound of the island's name, Lyon sighed, remembering the things he had done there.

"That reminds me, I always wanted to ask why you left." Yuka questioned the two men.

Calcifer seemed to have his eyes on someone else, not paying attention to Yuka's words. However, Salem did explain.

"We had notice that some of our family was in the west. So we left to be closer to them, and it turns out there was a guild not far from there. So we joined." he explained with his normally closed eyes and a smile.

Sherry nodded. "Ah, that's good!" she smiled, however, something about it made Lyon believe that she was jealous.  
><em><br>That's right, he thought. She lost her family to Deliora._

It made him feel like a horrible person every time he thought about the demon, or that he was stupid enough to think he could kill it. Even if Deliora crumbled at the smallest attack, he couldn't believe that he was so naïve to think that he'd be able to defeat it, and serve vengeance for Sherry, Yuka and Toby, after what it had done to destroy their lives. If Fairy Tail hadn't been there, the demon would have surly gotten away, causing even more destruction than it had before.

"You okay?" Lazaro must have noticed Lyon was out of it, as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he shook his head, trying to forget about it. "Yeah, yeah! Fine." he looked up, only to see that Calcifer was glaring straight at him with a look that anger would not describe.

"Come on, we have to go." Calcifer grunted, walking right past the group.

"But-" Salem sighed, still wanting to catch up with his friends. "Sorry, we'll see you later." he bowed, and followed his shorter teammate.

"Bye..." Sherry was surprised and yet disappointed to see them leave so early.

The entirety of the team watched as the two Dragon Genesis mages left their sights.

"Weird." Lazaro pointed out.

"They probably had other things to do." Sherry stated, sighing. "Well, it was nice to see them again." she smiled.

"Indeed it was," Yuka turned to Lyon. "Their families were affected by Deliora, too."

"I see." Lyon nodded, however, his mind went straight back to his thoughts from earlier.

"Hey, hey, how about we go down to where ever Fairy Tail's stayin'? We could party with them or somethin'!" Lazaro suggested, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, good idea!"  
><strong><br>-x-**

**A/N: Oooo...What could Calcifer POSSIBLY want with Lyon? HMMM**

**Hey guys, did you know that it's scientifically proven that if you write reviews I'll post sooner... ;D**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Visions

**The X794 Grand Magic Games  
><strong>Chapter 5: Visions

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

"Seriously, you too?!" Erza's shouts could be heard through the entire city. "I told you specifically _not_ to break anything!"

Lucy, Levy, Happy, and Romeo watched with a disappointed sigh.

"A-Aye!" Gray and Natsu cried in unison, bowing over and over as an apology. "We're sorry!"

"'Sorry' is not gonna cut it! _You're_ paying for this mess!"

In the midst of arguing, Gray and Natsu had managed to destroy a restaurant in downtown Crocus. Luckily there was no one inside and no one was hurt, however the building was in shambles, and the owner certainly wasn't happy.

"I'm very sorry sir, they'll have the money in no time." Erza apologized to the store's angry owner.

"You'd better. I'm tired of you damn wizards coming here every year and screwin' up Crocus." he spat with a shake of his head, leaving to his home.

The red-head spun her head to face the boys on her team. "Do you even have any money?"

Gray and Natsu both turned their heads in opposite directions, shaking their heads 'no'.

Erza sighed angrily. "Honestly, you two..."

"We could help you out!" A cheerful voice came from behind the group, appearing next to Erza.

"H-hey! You're that chick from Dragon Venomous!" Natsu exclaimed in confusion, pointing at the short girl.

"It's Dragon Genesis, you moron!" Lucy hit the fire mage upside the head. Did Natsu ever listen?

Levy gulped. "You guys are pretty powerful, too..."

"Yeah, we are!" Salome cheered, only to have another one of their guild members grabbing her by the ear.

It was Silex, the girl she had fought with earlier. "What did I tell you about being a good sport, Salome?"

The third member of their trio stood silently next to her, grinning. She wore some kind of traditional kimono and wooden sandals, along with an Oni mask in her left hand.

"S-Sorry! I mean, you guys are good too! Even if your strongest girl couldn't even defeat that Lamia Scale guy-"

"Salome!" Silex spat, tugging tighter on the ear.

Romeo chuckled, thinking it was amusing how Silex was acting in a manner similar to Erza's.

"Anyway, we'd be happy to pay this for you, if you have no money." Silex dropped Salome, flicking her off to the side.

Gray and Natsu's faces brightened.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. These two should be able to clean up after themselves." Erza declared, turning down her offer.

Now, the two boys sunk to the ground, wishing she would have taken it up.

"Well, I like the way you think, but..." Silex turned her attention to Salome, who was already running after the restaurant owner in the distance, trying to hand him the jewels. "I guess it's too late now."

Erza blinked, surprised she was actually doing it. "Well, thank you anyway."

"You guys got lucky this time!" Lucy stated, looking down at the mages sitting on the ground. She stepped backwards, but stopped once she heard a crack. "Huh?"

She lifted her foot, only to find a dismembered spider underneath it.

"Whoops, must have stepped on a spider."

Salome seemed to already be back. "Now you've done it."

The next thing she knew, she heard a man calling out a name in the distance.

"Celeste! My darling!" he came closer, and eventually came to where he was staring at the spider on the ground.

Lucy blinked in confusion, along with the rest of her gang.

"Oh no! Who has done this to you?! My precious lady!" he cried out.

"You're a weirdo, Salem." Salome teased, sitting on the ground along with Natsu and Gray.

"Don't call him that you trash!" Silex spat, shoving her foot into the girl's face.

Silex's nose twitched, piercing green eyes turning to look at Salem. Using her sharp senses, she sniffed him.

"You've been with that Lamia Scale chick, haven't you? Hugging another girl?" Silex accused softly, voice dangerously low.

The Fairy Tail mages watched, confused.

"Sil," Salem began nervously.

"Why can he call you that, but not me?" Salome complained, pouting.

"Idiot!" Silex roared, mimicking a defensive dragon mate as she held a protractor up to his face.

"I won't stand to have a cheating boyfriend." The Dragon Slayer announced, proud of her work, which included a downed Salem whining about dead spiders and an over protective girlfriend.

She then turned her attention to Lucy. "You will pay for hurting Celeste! You hear me?!"

"Yes! Indeed you will!" he cried out.

Lucy did not know how to respond to that. "Well, I-"

"Salem, Silex, please calm down. Save this for the games." The white-haired woman finally spoke. "Salem, you have plenty of other laides to care for. Celeste has served her purpose."

"Fine." Silex spat, kicking a rock in front of her.

"Yes...I suppose you're right..." Salem sniffed, placing the spider's remains in his pocket.

"Where is Calcifer?" The girl questioned Salem.

"Oh, you know...Him and his little rivalry..." Salem sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I see," she nodded, turning her attention over to Natsu. "You're a Dragon Slayer, no?"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, yes!" Natsu grinned, standing up. "And aren't Silex and Salami Dragon Slayers, too?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at them.

Erza grunted. It was pretty strange to see two more dragon slayers. Erza had once believed that there were hardly any Dragons to learn such magic from, but now, it seemed they were everywhere.

"Salome!" The young girl corrected.

"Yes, yes. I am as well," she began, nodding. "However, not in the way you think. We are what you would call a second generation dragon slayer."

The requip mage nodded. Now she understood.

Romeo spoke up, "Oh, so like Laxus? You guys weren't taught by real dragons?" he questioned.

"Indeed." she answered.

"I never got your name." Erza stated, turning to the white-haired girl.

"Soladad. And you are Titania, I presume?" she questioned.

Erza nodded, "Yes, but I'd prefer it if you call me Erza."

"Alright then, Erza. It is certainly a pleasure to meet you." Soladad bowed.

Erza took a closer look at the apparent Dragon Slayer once she arose from her bow. Now, she help up her Oni mask to cover half of her face and her wide grin.  
><em><br>Well...Everyone has strange quirks, so who am I to judge...?_ The requip mage sighed.

"Hey, I guess to thank you guys for paying that for us, you could come party with us at the bar!" Natsu offered as his grin grew wider.

Salome nodded, "Hell yeah! Party with Fairy Tail!"

**-x-**

"What the hell...?" Gray sighed as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

The Fairy Tail Guild's bar was even louder and busier than ever before- and Gray soon learned that it was because Lamia Scale was here too. Added with Dragon Genesis, this was going to be a long night.

Natsu of course stood on the counter along with Salome, yelling at everyone about how great he was, and how he was going to lead Fairy Tail to victory.

He could see an obviously drunk Cana attempting to flirt with a seemingly equally drunk Lyon, leading Gray to believe that this was going to end in a disaster.

She grabbed onto his fluffy silver hair, pulling his head closer to hers. The Card mage locked lips with the ice mage, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Now Gray had even more reason to interfere.

"Hey, idiot, get over here." Gray spat at the drunk ice mage, grabbing hold of his wrist. "I need to talk to you."

"See you later, Cana..." he grinned at the Fairy Tail mage, who waved back.

Cana nearly fell off of the counter she sat on while bidding a farewell to the ice mage. "Bye, my snowflake~"

Gray stuck his tongue out in disgust, continuing to drag Lyon out of the bar. He needed to talk to him.

"Leggo 'f me..." he slurred, trying to get out of Gray's grip as he barely tried to fight him off.

"Drop the drunk act. I know you don't drink." Gray spat once more, dropping Lyon to the ground once he manage to take him out, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, come on. You're taking all the fun out of it." he joked, standing up.

"So letting Cana shove her tongue down your throat is your idea of fun?" Gray rolled his eyes. Sometimes Lyon would be so desperate to the point where he'd do things like that.

Lyon sighed, following Gray up the ladder at the side of the bar. They climbed to the top, eventually laying on the roof to look up at the stars that were just starting to appear.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lyon questioned, keeping his eyes on the stars above him.

"That Sapphire Cross guild." he began, "Erza and I were doing a little research on them, but we couldn't really find anything important."

"Them?" The Ice mage's attention focused. "Now that you mention it, they are rather suspicious."

"Have you seen anything?" Gray asked his older brother.

Lyon shook his head. "Nothing major. However one of their girls wouldn't keep her eyes off of me when Chelia was healing my wounds."

"You arrogant bastard." Gray laughed, "You always think everyone's in love with you."

Lyon rolled his eyes playfully. "Not like that." he paused for a moment, biting his lower lip. "She looked at me as if she wanted to kill me."

"Speaking of that-" They both began at the same time, but stopped once they realized the other was talking.

"You go first." Gray insisted, looking over at him.

"You weren't going to start talking about that Calcifer kid by any chance, were you?" Lyon questioned. It was as if he had read his mind.

"Y-Yeah, actually." The raven nodded. "He keeps staring at me. And like you said with that other girl before; it's not a friendly stare."

The silverette exhaled through his nose, keeping he eyes on the dark sky above him. It was funny, because the exact same thing was happening to himself. He wondered what Calcifer could possibly want with them.

"Perhaps he has something against Fairy Tail." The senior pupil began, acting as if he had nothing to do with it.

"Can't imagine why..."

**-x-**

"Bullshit." Calcifer whispered to himself a little too loudly while spying on two certain ice mages from the ladder of the building they were on.

"Did you hear that?" Lyon spoke, instantly noticing. Calcifer growled at the sound of his voice.

"No." The man with him replied.

"Hm." He sighed, "Maybe I'm going crazy."

"_Going_ crazy? You are crazy." The second man commented before chuckling.

Calcifer waited a while longer for them to continue their conversation, after about ten minutes, they finally spoke.

"Hey, Lyon?" The other man questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"What is it, Gray?"  
><em><br>Gray. That's right._

"Do you ever..." he paused for a moment, but went on to continue with a hint of worry in his voice. "Do you ever get that feeling where you know something's going to go horribly wrong? Where you can't do anything about it, and you can't figure out why..."

Lyon pondered for a few moments. "Yeah, how so?"

"I just...I got the feeling just now. And I'm scared, you know...After what happened in X791." he stuttered, fear growing in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, Gray." Lyon started, "I'll protect you no matter what."

**-x-**

Images ran through her mind. Images of figures being burned, poisoned, killed in their sleep. Friends turning on each other and ripping each other to pieces. It was horrifying, graphic, no words would ever be able to describe it.

"What's wrong, Carla?" She could hear the sweet voice of Wendy breaking through the horrifying vision. Carla has almost forgotten that she was in the infirmary with Wendy, helping Porlyusica get the medical supplies ready.

"Nothing at all." she assured, shaking it off.

However, something was very wrong.

This year's Grand Magic Games can't possibly be as bad as the one from three years ago, right?

**-x-**

The guild members chattered quietly in the Domus Flau arena, waiting for the other guild members to arrive. Natsu waited patiently for Dragon Genesis, now interested in them.

"We're back babyyy!" Salome shouted as her and her fellow guild members walked out of the entrance, calm and collected. "Today's a good day for-" she looked down at her clothing momentarily, "Oh crap, my one-zie!"

The Dragon Slayer began to freak out once she noticed she was still in her pajamas.

"Seriously?" Silex sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome, wizards, to day two of the X794 Grand Magic Games!"

Shouts of excitement rang throughout the Domus Flau arena, from every corner, even the participating wizards.

The previous day was completely different compared to this one. Formally it was so hot that it was directly effecting the ice mages, and no wind in the slightest.

However, today, it was cold and windy, with a sky so cloudy that not a ray of sunshine could be seen.

Natsu growled, knowing that this kind of weather was perfect for Gray, and not at all for him. It wasn't that it would affect his health, he just didn't like it.

The short attention span of the Dragon Slayer was cut off when he noticed a familiar face-or say costume-standing in the middle of the arena.

"Hey, it's the K-"

"Natsu!" Erza quickly shut him up before he could blow the presumably pumpkin man's cover.

"Right, right!" Natsu nodded, almost forgetting that Mato was merely a cover for the man, as he was the mascot of the games.

"Wonder why he wasn't here yesterday." Gray commented.

"Let's begin with the set up for today's games!" The announcer shouted cheerfully as the rankings were lined up on the screen lacrima.

_Dragon Genesis 5p_

_Sapphire Cross 2p_

_Fairy Tail Team B 0p_

_Fairy Tail Team A 0p_

_Black Cats 0p_

_Midnight Venus 0p_

_Lamia Scale -2p_

_Blue Pegasus -3p  
><em>

It certainly wasn't a bad ranking for Fairy Tail this year; they weren't the lowest. Both Team A and Team B were tied with a few other teams, even with only zero points. However, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were far from that.

"Today, we will start with a match instead of a game!" he announced. "This will be very different from what you're used to. The two chosen fighters will have a partner from another guild with similar magic."

"That's interesting..." Erza nodded.

"And, which ever team wins will get the points for both guilds. Now, for our participants!"

The crowd waited anxiously for the participants of the next match. It certainly was different from what they were used to, and that made them excited.

"For our first team, we have...Calcifer Hecate' of Dragon Genesis and Gabija of Black Cats!" he cheered, allowing their mug shots to appear on-screen.

"Dragon Genesis again?" Romeo tilted his head.

"And...Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail Team A, with Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale!"

"What?" Gray's eyes narrowed. "But both of our guilds fought yesterday. That doesn't seem fair to the other guilds." he stated, sighing.

"You just don't want to fight because you know you'll lose." Natsu teased, grinning.

Gray's blood boiled. "That's not true! I'll win for sure!" he spat, quickly heading into the middle of the arena.

"What kind of magic do you think the other team uses?" Levy questioned Erza, wondering if the requip mage had any idea.

"No idea, to be honest. We'll just have to wait and see." she answered, keeping her eyes on the screen lacrima.

"This will be quite the battle, don't you think, Eve?" the announcer questioned the Trimen in the stands with him.

"Y-Yeah! After what they did to Ren, I don't know if Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale can beat Dragon Genesis or not...But I know they're strong!" he nodded, trying to reassure himself.

"Hey! You forgot us!" Gabija, the Black Cats mage, shouted.

"I hope you're ready." Lyon taunted his junior pupil.

"Like hell I am." Gray clenched his fist in excitement, ready to fight the team against him with all he had.

"You'd better win man!" Salome shouted to her fellow mage, finally in some actual clothing.

"You have thirty minutes to complete this match!" The announcer cheered out, and left the rest to the pumpkin-man mascot.

Mato nodded before jumping up and shouting: "Ready, set, go-Kabo!"

**-x-**

**A/N: HMMMM if you guys know what foreshadowing is.../shuts up**

**But anyway, yeahhh! Reviews, reviews, reviews...I need them for motivation! Pleassseee! ;D**


	6. Dome of Execution

**The Grand Magic Games X794**  
><span>Chapter 6: Dome of Execution

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

From the first second on, Calcifer had already knocked out his partner after throwing her across the side of the arena, letting her slide down the wall.

"What the hell?!" Gray shouted, "Why'd you do that to her?! She's your partner-"

"Shut up." Calcifer spat, cracking his knuckles.

"Why you-"

"Gray." Lyon interrupted. "Enough talking, let's get our points already."

"Yeah," Gray cackled, getting in place to cast a maker-magic spell. "Let's go."

The raven haired ice mage got himself ready to cast a spell, and casted, "Ice make: Darts!" Thousands of pointed darts appeared in front of Gray in a similar manner to how Lyon's Ice Make: Eagle was casted, charging at Calcifer.

"Lava Make: Shield!" The Dragon Genesis wizard casted. Everyone one of the darts melted into his shield. However, strangely enough, the lava remained, molding into a puddle on the ground.

"Maker magic?!" Gray was very surprised to see this was Calcifer's magic.

"And fire as well. This is going to be a challenge." Lyon sighed, staring at the young lava mage from across the arena.

"You..." Calcifer growled, clenching his teeth and fists.

Lyon's eyes widened slightly with interest. He knew that Calcifer seemed to have a problem with him and his younger brother, and perhaps now he would finally find out.

"Lava Make: Hell Hounds!" The former puddle of lava transformed into a row of about ten hellish dogs, charging straight at Lyon.

"Ice Make: Wings!" Lyon casted, creating green-tinted ice wings to send him flying above the ground, away from the hounds barking madly at him.

"Nice..." Gray was impressed to see him use such a spell. At times he was envious of the silverette's ability to create living ice, but then again, that only made him want to strive to be better with his own ice.

"Get down here you coward!" Calcifer shouted, ready to cast yet another spell. "Lava Make: Devil's arrow!" Two of the hell hounds morphed into a bow and arrow.

"Oh no you don't!" Gray was ready to strike back. "Ice Make: Prison!" He managed to create a prison out of ice to surround the lava mage, flipping to stand on top of it.

"Thanks for that." Lyon half-smiled, landing on the prison along with Gray, wings vanishing.

The next thing they knew, the prison under them was starting to melt.

"Dammit...!" Both of the ice mages jumped out of the way of the falling prison, managing to land feet-first on the ground.

"Pathetic." Calcifer spat.

Gray's teeth tightened, now having even more reason to finish this kid.

A grin appeared on Calcifer's face."Lava Make: Zeref's Demon, Deliora!"

_What?!_ Gray's breath shook at the sound of the demon's name.

Out of the hounds came a demonic creature resembling Deliora, all besides the fact that it was made out of lava. It stared down at the two ice mages as if it was just as living as the real thing.

"How did he..." Gray could barely concentrate on what was going on as memories swam through his mind like a tidal wave. Images of Ur and her sacrifice, the death of everyone he loved, the destruction of his life, all caused by this demon.

It stared down upon them as if they were ants; it was almost taller than the Domus Flau arena itself.

"Gray, snap out of it! It's not real!" Lyon yelled in attempt to bring Gray's focus back.

"R-Right..." He nodded, despite the fact that the latter's words did not help at all.

"Tch..." Lyon shook his head, knowing he was on his own now. He looked up at the demon towering above him, and even if he himself was afraid, he was ready to fight. Besides, the demon was nothing compared to the real thing, right?

Lyon's hands clasped together. "Ice Make: Snow Serpent!" he casted, creating a serpent out of ice to fight the demon. The serpent did not seem much of an opponent towards the lava demon, being only one-fourth of its size.

He knew that since the creation was made of lava, his ice needed to be a lot more durable than it was now.

Lyon crossed his arms straight out in front of him, with one palm facing upwards and one downwards, creating the beginnings of a spell all to familiar towards him and his brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" This of course caught the attention of Gray, leading him to believe that Lyon was casting Iced Shell, a spell that their master had used to seal the original demon away.

"Calm down!" Lyon yelled back, centering his attention on the serpent he had created. Just before the spell could lock itself on the serpent and start taking effect, he broke the spell.

Gray blinked, extremely confused as to what he just did.

The silverette waved his hand to the side, signaling the serpent to attack the demon, and just as he'd planned, the demon's heat had no affect on the serpent.

The ice creation wrapped itself around the demon's body, and continued to twist itself around it.

"How..." Gray gawked at it, wondering as to why in the world the ice wasn't melting.

Just as soon as the creatures had begun their brawl, they ended it, both returning to the magic particles from which they came from. The lava however, remained as a puddle on the field, just as before.

"It...worked..." Lyon smiled before stumbling backwards, but just in time for Gray to catch him. It seemed that nearly casting the Iced Shell spell had drained him of most of his magic energy.

"How'd you do that...? Gray questioned in astonishment.

"I just...used the power of Iced Shell's unmeltable ice...to strengthen it." he explained as Gray helped him stand up.

"That was your dream for the longest time, wasn't it..." Calcifer spat through his clenched teeth.

"What...?" Lyon broke free from Gray's hold, staring down the lava mage.

"You heard me!" He shouted, very angry with the latter. "You and your stupid dream to defeat a _demon_ just to boost your damn ego! Why the hell did you think you could defeat that thing?!"

"That's what this is about..." Lyon's eyes were hidden under his bangs, which were now covering his whole forehead.

"You're damn right it is!" Calcifer cried out, "Lava Make-"

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray created a long frozen sword to launch at the Dragon Genesis mage, stopping his attack. "You okay to fight?" Gray questioned his older brother, who was noticeably almost out of magic power.

Lyon nodded, his slanted eyes narrowing. "Of course."

"Then let's take him down already." Gray's smile was similar to one of the Cheshire Cat by now, eager to finish the battle.

"I'm not done here!" Calcifer shouted angrily. "How the hell can you forgive him for what he's done?! Let alone fight alongside him!" he spat at the raven haired ice mage from across him, anger and confusion clear in his voice.

The crowd around them was mumbling in confusion, wondering what the man was talking about.

Lyon stared off into the corner of the arena, refusing to make eye contact with either of the wizards in the arena.

Gray had never once believed that Lyon would be ashamed of what he had done on Galuna island. It was certainly out of character for him.

"I'd never get anywhere by hating him." Gray shook his head slowly.

However, now he was beginning to wonder why he had forgiven Lyon in the first place. Why he had forgiven the man who only cared about defeating their master, and was willing to go as far as to unfreezing the demon whom their master had sacrificed her life to seal away.

"That changes nothing! You cannot simply forgive a man who will resurrect a demon for his own selfish reasons!" Calcifer cried out.

Gray was now certain that Calcifer was a victim of Deliora's destructive power, just as he was.

"If you knew what really happened you'd forgive him too." he replied, looking over at the silverette standing next to him.

Lyon did not look back at him.

"Bullshit..." Calcifer gritted his teeth, exhaling in frustration. "Lava make: Dome of Execution!"

"What-"

The next thing he knew, a spot of lava appeared above them, spreading to create a dome around them.

Gray reacted quickly, sliding across the ground before he could be trapped within the heated dome. Luckily enough, the lava only grazed his forearms, and a spot on his neck.

"Close one..." he sighed, propped up by his arms. "Hey, Lyon-"

Gray's eyes widened in fear.

Lyon wasn't there.

"It seems that Vastia is trapped inside of Hecate''s Dome of Execution!" The announcer finally commented after he had been silent for most of the match. "Will he make it out alive?"

Gray gulped in hope that the dome would not live up to its name.

"Ring, you damn bell..." Gray looked up at the timer at the side of the arena, hoping the match would time out before any damage was done. However, he found that there was more than ten minutes left of the battle.

"Dammit!" he spat, standing up from the ground. He quickly examined the lava dome. The lava seemed to be very thick and stationary, without a single air outlet. That meant that the heat was trapped inside of the dome, which would most likely kill any ice wizard who would be in there too long. "Get out of there! Lyon!" he shouted, frustration and fear obvious in his voice. He was afraid to lay his hands on the dome, or go through it, knowing it could injure or possibly kill him.

"Come on...Idiot..."  
><strong><br>-x-**

"What the hell is he doing?! Using a move like that on an ice mage is going to kill him! We're gonna get in so much trouble for this!" Salem cried out, pacing around the Dragon Genesis section of the audience in frustration.

"Oh, come on. He wouldn't kill 'im. He's not stupid." Salome rolled her eyes, keeping them on the battle below.

"Yes he is! Especially towards this man!"

Nox, a younger member of their guild, starred down sadistically at the match occurring from a chair he stood on, barely peeking over the wall. "I hope he kills him...That'd make this boring match so much more interesting..." he grinned.

Soladad sighed, kicking the chair away from underneath him. "Now, now, Nox. That's no way to think of an opponent."

"Tch." he spat, crossing his arms.

"If that little brat kills him, we're out for sure. That Lamia Scale kid's an S-Class wizard." Silex bit her lower lip.

Soladad nodded, noticing that the raven haired mage below was struggling to find a way around what was happening.

"He needs to wake up that girl. Once she's conscious, the effect on Calcifer's magic will go away." she observed, noticing the young Black Cats mage propped  
>against the wall.<p>

"Waddaya mean?" Salome tilted her head.

"You idiot." Silex rolled her eyes, flicking the girl in the back of her head. "Remember? Calcifer's material can take a person's magic if it makes contact with them." she explained.

Salome was still confused. "But how will waking up the little girl help?"

"Do you know anything?" she began, "If the one he borrowed the magic from is aware of what's happening, then the magic effect on the material goes away."

Salem's eyes narrowed worriedly. "However, the raven boy is not aware of that. So how would the Black Cats girl be?"

A dark aura began to come forward towards the group, and they could instantly recognize it as their master's.

A large, umbrella like jellyfish covered her head and most of the area around her, only exposing her cloak.

"Calcifer is going to kill him if the match is not stopped," she stated in a soft voice.

"N-No!" Salem cried out, "This is our first year in the Grand Magic Games, and he's ruined it! Dammit!"

Silex's eyes widened. She knew that all fortunes told by her guild master were true, as the creature overshadowing her told her everything it could see within an hours notice of time.

"We have to stop the match!" Silex grit her teeth.

"B-but how? We'll be in even more trouble if he interfere..." Kigen, a silver-haired Dragon Genesis mage, sighed.

"Euphemia! As much as I hate you, we need your help!" Silex spat at a younger girl behind her.

"Was that really necessary...?" she mumbled under her breath, stepping forward. "What?"

Silex looked down at her with great authority. "Use your telepathy magic to get into Fulbuster's mind and finish this up!"

"Fine, no need to yell..." she sighed, closing her eyes before falling backwards, completely unconscious. Her guild mates knew not to worry, as when she entered the mind of another wizard, her body was left soulless.

The next thing she knew, Euphemia was in the arena, staring up at the dome, inside of Gray Fullbuster's body.

"Sheesh." she spat, running over to the Black Cats girl.

"Looks like Fullbuster has a change of plans!" The announcer stated in obvious confusion.

"Hey, wake up." she shook her, quickly waking her up.

The light orange haired mage opened her eyes as if she was just waking up from a nap. "Wha...?"

"Look, girl. That guy you were partnered up with is stealing some of your magic." she explained, standing up to a normal position.

"N-No way!" Gabija pouted.

Euphemia noticed that the lava was beginning to deteriorate, and by then her job was finished. She left Gray's body, returning to her own.

"There. You happy?"

**-x-**

**A/N:** Oh mi gawd vaht happened to teh Lyon HMMMMM

More reviews, and then you will find out ;D


	7. Protect

**The X794 Grand Magic Games  
><strong>Chapter 7: Protect

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

Gray blinked. "How'd I get over here...?" he looked at the lava dome, further away from him than before.

"How did he do that?!" Gabija spat angrily, wanting an answer.

_What the hell's she talking about?_ Gray shook his head, forgetting about it.

Strangely enough, the lava was starting to vanish, leaving only a thin black substance in its place. As soon as the lava was gone, the black material puddled into a ring on the ground where the dome once stood.

Instantly, he noticed his older brother lying face down on the ground, near the center of the circle.

"Lyon!" He cried out, almost tripping as he ran to the silverette's side.

"How did you figure it out?!" Calcifer clenched his jaw.

Gray wasn't at all interested in the Dragon Genesis mage's rants. He knelt next to Lyon, trying to get him to say something.

"Hey, come on, this match isn't over..." he tried to swallow his fear. Gray continued to tell himself that Lyon wasn't a man to be easily killed, or injured for that matter.

Gray examined the body that lay in front of him. Burnt wouldn't even begin to describe him- more like scorched. The clothing around his more severe burns was starting to stick to his wounds, as if it was merging with the skin underneath it. Some parts of Lyon's skin were so burnt that bone could be visible, specifically around his wrists and neck.

"Say something..." Gray placed his hand on the latter's shoulder, only to receive a flinch as a response. His hand retreated, in fear that he was hurting him.

"Stand up and fight me! Coward!" Calcifer demanded, eyes on the silverette, walking towards him.

"Enough..." Gray muttered under his breath, refusing to turn and face his enemy.

"What was that?!" he was ready to send a fist flying at the raven haired man.

"I said enough!" he shouted in a voice so powerful, it echoed throughout the arena. Unwanted tears started to form in his eyes.

"He will pay-"

"Shut up..." Gray shook his head, tired of his ranting. "Just leave him alone...Please..."

A few coughs came from the silverette, only to leave a few spots of spattered blood on the ground below him.

"Looks like Vastia is alive after all!" The announcer cheered, however, no one cheered along with him.

"Tch, pathetic..." The Dragon Genesis mage grit his teeth, puffing up his chest. Though Gray was not aware, Calcifer was getting ready to attack once more.

Before he knew it, Gray could see a Calcifer's leg flying in his direction out of his peripheral vision. What he did not notice, however, was the sharp spike at the inside of the boot.

Faster than he could process, the spike drilled into the side of his head, creating a cracking sound which Gray hoped was not his skull. Blood almost squirted out of the deep wound, splattering the crimson liquid to the ground below. Calcifer cackled insanely as he continued to drive the spike into the latter's head. Gray's vision began to swim, rendering it impossible to keep his focus.

"Someone...Help..." he sputtered out before falling sideways, and hitting the ground beside his senior pupil. The raven kept his eyes on his older brother, until he blacked out completely.

Mato made his way over to the two wizards, soon afterwards, whistling and waving a red flag. This was a new symbol that would let the medical advisers know that there were serious injuries, however, it meant nothing to the regular audience.

"Both ice wizards are down! This adds five points for Dragon Genesis and Black Cats, and minus three for Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale!" The announcer cheered, eventually getting the crowed pumped up. "That was the best fight so far!"

**-x-**

"Oi! Calcifer!"

Calcifer entered the hall in which the rest of his team waited for him. His eyes were hidden under his disheveled bangs, hiding whatever emotion he felt, if any at all.

"Hey! You listen'n to me?" Salome continued, walking towards him. "Thanks for those five points man!" she offered her hand as a high-five, however, Calcifer only stood there, with his head lowered.

"Don't thank him! He could have gotten us disqualified!" Silex spat at the orange haired girl in front of her.

Salome turned to face her team, with a look of anger that was rarely seen.

"Those guys should have fought harder. Calcifer was only trying to get us points." Her eyes were narrow.

Salem bit his lower lip. "But he didn't have to try and kill him!"

"Last time I checked, there are no rules about killing your opponent." Calcifer spat at the man who was always in his side, up until now.

"Exactly," Salome began, "and maybe he did go a little too far with trying to kill them, but he did it to get us points. So just leave him alone."

"Both sides of the argument are valid. However, Fairy Tail is a powerful opponent to have, along with Lamia Scale. That was very foolish of you, Calcifer. I would expect you to be even the littlest more wiser in the heat of battle." Nox remarked, just then making himself known in the hall to the rest of the team. "I agree with Silex and Salem." He stated quietly.

Soladad kept her face hidden with her Oni mask, unable to choose a side of the argument.

"I shall return later." Soladad turned away from her team, traveling further down the hall.

"Where are you-" Salem began, only to be interrupted by his girlfriend.

"My guess is she's going to try to make amends with those two teams," Silex sighed, "but honestly, I can never tell with her..."

**-x-**

"H-He's okay, right?" Lucy sputtered, fists curled by her chest.

"Gray-Sama..." Juvia, who had helped bring the injured man to the infirmary, bit her lower lip.

Lucy, and rest of her team, along with Juvia, stood along side her outside of the Fairy Tail infirmary in front of Porlyusica and Wendy, waiting for news about their friend.

"Yes, he's not badly injured. Just asleep." Porlyusica announced, nodding.

"But, his head..." Lucy's eyes saddened, remembering the deep wound in Gray's head.

The medical advisor nodded. "I was able to heal the crack in his skull, however, the wound will have to heal on its own. His life is in no danger, there is really no need to worry about him." she paused for a moment, "However, he'll have to stay out of the games until further notice."

Juvia's breath shook as she attempted a sigh.

"That's a relief..." Erza sighed.

"Yeah." Natsu surprisingly agreed. "That guy they were fighting's gonna pay for th-"

"Natsu. If anything that fight should have taught you that revenge means nothing." Erza's eyes narrowed in the fire mage's direction.

Natsu did not respond, only pouted with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you guys know anything about Lyon's condition?" Wendy questioned.

Erza shook her head. "No, we're not allowed in any other guilds section."

"Except for us, anyway." Juvia commented, noting that split teams were allowed in each other's sections.

"I can ask their medical advisor if you really want to know." The pink haired healing mage interjected, who was being surprisingly nice. "In fact, I'll go now. I need to talk to that prick anyhow." The mage began heading in the direction of the hallway that would lead to other sections.

"We're lucky that Gray's okay..." Erza closed her eyes, reflecting on the earlier fight. "Just in case, Lucy, you're filling in for him if you're needed. Okay?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Lucy nodded, however fearful after what she had just witnessed.

Happy landed on top of Natsu's pink haired head, and changed the subject. "Is there a match or a game next?"

"A game." Levy recalled.

"Can we please have all of our guilds in the arena?" The announcer called out.

"It's been ten minutes already? This time is going by way too fast!" Romeo commented with an irritated sigh.

**-x-**

Sapphire Cross was the first guild to make it to the field, meaning that they had to wait a while for the other seven teams to arrive.

"What's your plan?" James whispered to the three girls behind him.

"We will collect the soul energy after the day's final match." Avery bowed.

"Good." he spat with a grin on his face.

Mary stared angrily at her team's leader, puffing her cheeks. She was obviously not okay with the plan.

Eventually, all eight of the guilds were in the arena. James noticed that neither Gray Fullbuster nor Lyon Vastia were in the ring.

"Replacements?" he raised his eyebrows.

In the place of Lyon was a pink haired mage whom if he remembered correctly was known as Sherry Blendy, and was the cousin of the guild's God Slayer.

Replacing Gray was a girl James now absolutely despised, Lucy Heartfilia. He hated her for not cooperating with his plans.

He noticed an extreme amount of tension between Lamia Scale and Dragon Genesis. The Lamia Scale mages stared at their now rival team with disgust and hatred for what they had done to their team member.

What also came to his eyes was the fact that Dragon Genesis was missing a member.

_Hm, a little rivalry. How cute._ James rolled his eyes playfully, half-smiling. _Perfect for my plan._

**-x-**

"Let begin day two's game!" The announcer spoke up, quieting down the bustling crowd. "It's called Chariot! Your team must choose two members to take part!"

"Wait, Chariot? That sounds familiar." Natsu tilted his head, confused.

"Yeah! That was the name of a game from the last time we participated!" Happy commented, jumping up and down on his pink haired friend's head.

"They're recycling games, are they?" Erza rubbed her chin, however, smiling. "That's an advantage for us."

"First up we have Silex Kisoragi and Salem Achar from Dragon Genesis!" A mugshot of both mages appeared on the screen. "And then, from Midnight Venus

Elvira Crowe and Blair Crowe!" Two fairly attractive women joined the Dragon Genesis mage's mugshots. They wore similar clothing; what seemed to be gothic lolita mixed with some sort of northern clothing. They had short dark purple hair, but with white strands that seemed as if they were not connected to their hair.

"Whoa, they're really pretty!" Lucy commented, almost jealous. "I think I've actually seen them in Sorcerer Weekly before..." she placed her finger on her chin, trying to remember.

"Next is Lazaro Duurms and Yuka Suzuki!" The Lamia Scale mages joined in.

"Let's go ahead and pick. Who wants to go?" Erza questioned her team.

Natsu shook his head. "Not me!" he knew exactly what happened last time, and certainly didn't want to experience that again.

"I'll go." Levy stepped forward.

"In that case I'll come with you." The requip mage added.

"And Fairy Tail Team A has chosen Erza Scarlet and Levy McGarden! Along with that is Mirajane Strauss and Bisca Conell from the B Team!"

"Oh, Bisca! I haven't seen her fight in forever!" Natsu's eyes shone.

It was a few moments later until more guilds joined in.

"Then, Jenny Realight and Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus!" The Blue Pegasus members joined in. Erza sighed, knowing that Ichiya would not be in this round with her.

"Sapphire Cross chooses Bell and Christa, and Black Cats with Kiimi and Peter!"

Natsu blinked. "How come none of those guys have last names?"

"Well, to be fair, most of us made up our last names. Maybe they just chose not to." Levy pointed out, looking up at Erza. The read-head nodded in return.

Mato began to wave his arms around, saying: "All participating wizards, line up in the arena-Kabo!"

**-x-**

"Are you in here?"

A certain pink haired mage opened the door to what was the Lamia Scale infirmary.

"Porlyusica. You know it's against the rules to be in another guild's section." A male voice answered.

Porlyusica now entered the room, completely ignoring the other medical adviser's warning.

The blue eyed-brunette was still fully concentrated on healing the silver haired mage, Lyon, that lay on the bed below him. A type of blue light glowed at his finger tips, tracing the outlines of his burns.

Making her was over to the infirmary bed to observe, Porlyusica narrowed her eyes at the others work.

"Stupid prick is finally asleep...I swear, he never listens to anyone. Note even when his life's in danger." he spat, showing an eerily similar hatred for humans as the woman across from him.

"I have to say, Vici, your magic really has improved." Porlyusica smiled, noticing the careful healing.

Vici's blue eyes brightened for a moment as he looked up at his former mentor, only to concentrate on his work once more.

"What's his condition?" she questioned.

Vici sighed, "Not good. Very unstable."

"I see."

The blue lights at the healing mage's fingertips vanished, and his hand retreated from the patient.

"Give me an analysis." Porlyusica demanded with a stern look on her face.

"His burns are very severe. Third degree. Mainly around the neck and wrists, and abdomen. The burns around his neck could likely render his speech useless. The fact that the heat was effecting him yesterday is most likely worsening his condition. Him being an ice mage isn't helping either..." he explained thoroughly, eyes saddening as he looked down at the ice mage.

Porlyusica bit her lower lip. She hated humans, and always would, however, she understood why Vici was worried, or why he cared in the first place. Though he acted as if he hated humans to please his former mentor, that would never hide the fact that he did care.

"G...Gray..." Lyon choked out in his sleep in a voice less than a whisper, barely clenching his weak fists.

"Tch...Thinking about that moron in his sleep." Vici spat. "Hold on, speaking of him...Is he okay? He took quite the blow."

Porlyusica shook her head. "He's fine. Nothing life-threatening..." she rolled her eyes.

"Porlyusica, you should get back to your section before someone catches you." Vici commented.

She nodded, heading for the door. "I'd better see that kid back on his feet in a week."

"Yeah, yeah." he rolled his eyes as his master exited the door, almost slamming it behind her. "Some people never change."

**-x-**

Each pair of wizards stood in a semi-circular pattern around the lacrima screen.

"The rules for 'Chariot' are ready to be explained!" The man in the stands began.

Erza smirked, completely ready for the supposed race and already thinking of ways to have an advantage. Levy looked up at her with a smile, also thinking of ideas.

"It starts out this way!" he shouted, "All team pairs will have their own race cart!"

The read head blinked in confusion. "Race cart...?" she certainly did not remember that element from the last time.

"Members of the pair will choose whether they want to drive the cart, or if they want to stand on the back, and protect it. You'll race through the maze we have set up, and whoever gets past the finish line first, wins!"

Now completely blank, Erza's mouth hung open. "Hold on! That's not at all what last time was like!" she complained.

"Well, you should have been a little suspicious..." Levy sighed, hoping she wasn't the only one who believed that it was a slightly suspicious circumstance.

"Now, the opposing teams are allowed to attack the carts in any way the want! The only rule is to stay on your carts, and within the track lines. And also, if you fall off of the cart, you're out." The announcer stated.

All out of what seemed to be nowhere, the teams were transported to another side of the arena, surrounded by obstacles and walls.

A cart appeared in front of the two members of team Fairy Tail. They blinked in confusion.

"All my plans...Down the drain..." Erza sniffed.

The blue haired mage sighed once again. "Anyway...I'll drive. Okay?" she established, knowing Erza's driving skills were life-threatening.

"Deal."

The red-head turned slightly to observe the competition around her. She knew with absolute certainty that she and Levy would claim victory for their team.

The Grand Magic Game's mascot threw his hands in the air, ready to signal off the start of the game.

"Let's begin, kabo!"

**-x-**

"Ow..."

The raven haired ice mage awoke with a pounding headache, and soon noticed that he was in some sort of hospital room.

_Is this the infirmary?_

Gray sat up straight and rubbed his head, trying to get the pain to go away. He soon found that at the touch, it stung, as if he had been shot. Bandages covered most of his head.

All of a sudden, images of what had happened rushed back into his mind like a tidal wave.

"Lyon!" His eyes widened in fear, scanning the room for any sign of the silverette. "No...He's probably in Lamia Scale's section..."

The ice mage laid back, staring up at the ceiling above him.

_"I'll protect you no matter what."_

_"Oh come on, you don't have to get all soft on me now." Gray snorted, rolling his eyes playfully._

_A look of embarrassment crossed Lyon's features. "I...never mind." he stood up, sighing. "It's getting late. I'm going back to the lodgings."_

_"See you tomorrow then."_

Gray grit his teeth.

_"I'll protect you no matter what."_

Those words ran constantly through his head. At the time, he had laughed at the statement, thinking it was a cheesy thing to say, especially coming from Lyon. He deeply regretted laughing at him for that now.

_I'm such a coward._ Gray bit his lower lip. _I should have been the one protecting him._

The door cracked open slightly, catching the raven's attention. The guild's medical adviser appeared in the frame, and shut the door behind her. Gray sat up once again.

"Took you long enough." she spat, making her way over to a desk.

"Hold on, I was out that long?" he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"No. Only about half an hour."

"Then why-" The raven's argument was cut short when a jolt of pain shot through his head. However, he tried to ignore it when another question arose in his head. "I-Is Lyon okay?"

At first, she did not answer. "You should be resting." she ignored the raven's question, seeing the obvious pain he felt.

"I don't care." he spat, "Is he okay, or not?" The ice mage repeated.

Porlyusica's eyes shifted. "Unstable."

"What do you mean, _unstable_?"

"Exactly what I said. Now go to sleep." The medical adviser spun around, going back to her work.

Gray rolled his eyes, falling backwards onto his bed.

_Whatever. I'll just sneak out later._

**-x-**

**A/N: **Okay guys, I love love love reviews...Really! I won't have any finished chapters that I just have to edit now, you'll have to wait. And the more reviews, favorites, and follows I get on this, the faster I'll post. Seriously! It gets me motivated ;D


	8. Chariot

**The X794 Grand Magic Games**

Chapter 8: Chariot

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

As soon as the race begun, Levy slammed her foot on the accelerator, almost knocking Erza off of the back of the cart. The red-head however caught herself, facing the rest of the teams on the platform on which she stood.

"We're off to a good start...!" Erza smirked, instantly requipping into her Flight Armor.

Levy kept her eyes glued on the track in front of her. It was a very strange race course, indeed. It was colorful, and distractions waited at every turn. The track itself was splattered with spikes, magical bombs, and glass shards, which meant that Levy had to be extremely cautious while driving.

"Hey, little girl!" she had not even noticed another team had caught up with her.

"I-I'm not little!" Levy blushed, immediately thinking that the girl was referring to her breasts.

"All right then!" The woman shrugged.

The bluenette soon enough recognized the two girls as Midnight Venus members. The more excited, happy-go-lucky-looking girl, Blair, stood on the platform, while the quiet one, Elvira, drove.

"Why don't we form an alliance, girl?" she winked, crossing her legs as she sat at the edge of the platform.

"Alliance?" Levy tilted her head, focusing on Blair.

"Levy!" Erza warned, instantly realizing that Levy was heading straight for a bookcase.

"What the-" Levy's eyes shot open while she dodged the bookcase. "What's that doing here?"

"That was a dirty trick!" Erza spat at Blair, whose cart still drove beside them.

Blair pouted, "Trick? It was no trick. I'm serious." she said rather seductively.

"Oh please." The requip mage rolled her eyes. "Levy, speed it up!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Erza could feel the cart speed up, leaving the Midnight Venus cart behind.

Strangely enough, they continued to follow the two girls from behind. Erza chose to ignore them, and to not attack them. Currently, they were no threat.

The red-head momentarily turned her attention to the score board. Smiling when she noticed that her team was in first place, she had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Erza! I'd quit daydreaming if I were you!" Erza's focus was broken by the all-too-familiar voice of Mirajane, her former rival. She noted that Mirajane was in the driver's seat, and Bisca stood on the platform, gun in hand.

"Yeah!" Bisca closed one eye, aiming her magical gun at her ally. "Stinger shot!" she fired several bullets at Erza, however Erza requipped into a defense armor, protecting herself and the cart.

"Nice shot Bisca, but you'll have to do better than that." Erza smirked, peering through her shield.

"Is that so-" Bisca's come back was cut short as soon as she was knocked off of her cart by an incoming arm, rolling to the side of the track.

"Bisca!" Mirajane's cart stopped against her will, rendering her even more confused than earlier. "Fairy Tail Team B is out!" Was announced.

"Ha ha!" A laugh was heard from an unfamiliar voice, as it caught up with Team A's race cart. "I think that was a good hit. But I guess I could'a done better."

Erza briefly moved her focus to the cart that was now beside him. She recognized the man in the driver's seat as Yuka Suzuki, however she had no idea who the man on the platform was.

"How did you hit her from there...?" Erza narrowed her eyes. Though it was in a split second, she had remembered seeing an arm come at Bisca before she was knocked off. However, Lamia Scale's cart was no where near the disqualified cart when Bisca was thrown off.

"Oh, it's called stretch magic!" The man smiled, stretching out his arm to pat Erza on the head.

Erza's eyes stayed wide with confusion and astonishment as he pet the top of her head.

"Lazaro! Stay on task!" Yuka demanded, not even bothering to look back at his partner. "And don't just give away your magic when you don't need to!"

The Lamia Scale mage's arm retreated, and morphed back into its normal size.

The cart zoomed right past the A Team's cart, claiming first place.

_I don't understand, why didn't he push me off?_ Erza cocked a brow.

"Erza, pay attention...!" Levy warned with a hint of irritation in her voice after noticing that the requip mage was drifting off again.

"Right." Erza nodded, getting in position to defend herself, and attack whenever she needed to.

Levy's eyes narrowed as she focused all of her attention on the road. At this point, Lamia Scale was ahead of them, and Midnight Venus was now beside them. Her head turned when she noticed another cart pulling up at the opposite side.

"Boo!" The young girl on the back of the cart shouted. Levy recalled this girl being a member of Black Cats, going by the name of Kiimi, meaning their driver was Peter. "Pumpkin Blast!" she called out, aiming directly at the red-head on the back of Fairy Tail's cart. A small, orange seed was focusing energy, ready to explode.

"Black hole!" Another shout was heard from the other side of them. The girl on the back aimed a black hole at Kiimi, which eventually sucked up her magical blast and vanished.

Erza looked back and forth at the carts beside them with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Hey! Meanie!" The Halloween girl spat, puffing her cheeks.

Blair winked at Erza, once again, seductively.

"We're done with round one!" Levy called out cheerfully as her cart past Mato, who swung around a checkered flag.

"It gets harder from here on out, girly!" Blair stated, nearly tumbling off of the platform.

"Huh?"

All out of no where, the roads in front of her were starting to rise, as if leading into the sky. They started to swirl and form loops.

"Not good..." Erza commented, now getting a bit dizzy from looking down at the round one track, hundreds of feet below her.

"Blue Pegasus is out!" The announcer called out. It appeared as if Sapphire Cross had attacked them, shoving them off to the side, however luckily still on the first course. "But Sapphire Cross is still last! And right behind Fairy Tail is Dragon Genesis!"

"Pumpkin roll!" Kiimi sang while twirling around on the cart. Pumpkins started to form behind them, and were rolling downwards in their direction.

"I got this, sugar!" Blair licked her lips at the red-head, only to have her look away.

_Strange people..._ Erza shook her head.

The Midnight Venus cart slowed down slightly in order to let Fairy Tail's cart get in front of them. Before Peter of Black Cats could speed up to pass Fairy Tail,

Elvira rammed into their carts side, nearly shoving them off of the race track.

"Midnight Venus and Black Cats are both out!"

The pumpkins, however, continued to roll after them at an alarming speed.

"Wave wall!" Erza instantly recognized this as Yuka's magic, then realizing that the Lamia Scale cart was barely in front of them.

The temporary wall set up behind them vaporized the pumpkins, and vanished after it did its job.

"Th-thank you." The red-head stated, slightly bowing.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Yuka winked, once again speeding up to pass them.

"Hm." Erza smirked. "I need to focus..." she reminded herself, seeing as she had hardly done anything to gain an advantage or even protect her team's cart. She squinted, seeing another cart in the distance.

"Dragon Genesis is closing in on Fairy Tail! And Sapphire Cross is not far behind them!"

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason, who was now in the stands cheering on the guild, shouted in excitement. "I wonder who'll win this!"

**-x-**

"Lyon...?" Chelia's eyes saddened as she looked down at the ice mage, who still hadn't awoken.

"Are you sure you can't do anything, Chelia?" Sherry asked once more, lips quivering.

"There are limitations to my magic..." she swallowed, "All I could do was heal his neck a little bit..." Tears started to form in the pinkette's eyes.

"Chelia, don't worry about it. Please." Vici, Lamia Scale's medical adviser, pleaded.

The god slayer placed her shaking hand over the silverette's bandaged hand. It was warm, uncomfortably warm, especially for a cold man like himself.

The door opened, creating a creaking sound, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Augustina spat angrily.

In the doorway appeared a young, white haired, traditionally dressed woman whom they recognized as a member of Dragon Genesis.

"My name is Soladad, and I am here to help your friend." she started in a rather nonchalant tone.

"Get the fuck out!" Sherry spat in a voice neither Augustina nor Chelia had heard before. The girl's fists were clenched, and fingernails digging into her skin to the point where her hands begun to bleed. "Like hell I'd ever believe you! Your guild tried to kill him! You-"

"Sherry." Augustina placed her hand on the pinkette's shoulder. "I know you don't want anything to do with them...I don't either...But please, let's just listen to her."

"Tch." Sherry kept her angry eyes glued on the girl as she made her way over to Lyon's bed.

"Though my magic is no longer useful in battle, I am still able to use it as healing magic." Her hands hovered over the still ice mage, with a few inches in between them. "I possess the ability to restore blood cells."

"Restore...Blood cells?" Chelia tilted her head.

"Yes. I can restore the blood cells that were lost in the fight from the burns, and with those blood cells, he can heal faster, and fight off any possible infection." she explained, hands still hovering. Then, her hands retreated, and she nodded.

Immediately after she removed her hands, the slight look of pain on Lyon's face vanished, and the unusual paleness of it vanished as well.

"I don't understand, why are you helping him...?" Sherry shook her head slowly, as tears streamed down her face. "He..."

"I am not the one who fought him, am I?" Soladad looked straight at her with a serious expression. "I am sorry for what Calcifer did. He did indeed go too far with this. However, you can not expect your comrades to come out of every fight unscathed."

"She's right, girls." Vici spoke up, sighing. "Thank you for your help, Miss Soladad."

"It's no problem at all," she began bowing, "however, he's not out of the woods yet. Keep a close eye on him." The blood mage stated, exiting the room.

Sherry's eyes moved over to the ice mage in the hospital bed, who, despite being unconscious, had a noticeable look of relief on his face.

"Thank you..."

**-x-**

"Dragon Genesis is gaining up on Fairy Tail!" The announcer shouted, riling up the already excited crowd.

"Hey there, Erza!" Salem greeted, taking one hand off of his wheel to wave.

The red-head shot an angry look at the Dragon Genesis mage, not forgetting what one of their guild members had done to one of their own, as well as a Lamia Scale member.

"Well then..." Salem pouted.

"Drive straighter!" Silex slammed her hand against the back of her boyfriend's head "Concentrate!" she snarled, causing the young man to jump.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He hissed before flicking an object at the cart in front of them.

"Tch, see you all later, uneven bastards." Silex slammed her hands together, before spreading them apart, with a long golden spear forming in between her hands. Her hair shone a bright, golden color. Magically levitating in a display of controlled magic, the now golden haired mage threw the golden spear.

Requipping a shield, Erza prepared to block the flying projectile.

"Bye bye, Fairies! You'll see that dragons surpass you." Silex called, the spear exploding into light instead of making physical contact.

"Wow! This is our first real sight of Kisoragi's magic!" The announcer cheered.

"Coooool!" Jason jumped up, overly excited.

The red haired warrior growled, but was cut off when Levy swerved violently, wheel suddenly spinning out of control.

"What?!" Erza called out frantically, barely able to keep her balance.

"Th-The engine is failing!" Levy cried as she attempted to regain control.

"Yep! Got one of my ladies in there..." Salem winked, however, his expression turned to one of shock when the Fairy Tail cart tipped over the edge of the track.

Levy hurriedly grabbed onto the ledge, frantically looking around for her red-haired friend.

"Erza?" she cried out, not able to see her anywhere.

The bluenette's eyes flickered, finally realizing that if she wasn't here, she must have been below her. When she looked down, she saw the latter, falling thousands of feet down to the bottom of the course at an alarming speed. "Erza!"

The script mage did not understand why Erza was not trying to stop herself from falling.

When she looked up past the ledge she hung on, she noticed that Salem's cart was no longer moving, and neither was he. The Dragon Genesis mage was asleep, as was his partner.

"What happened here?" The announcer stated in a questioning tone. "Looks like Kisoragi and Archar are asleep! And Scarlet as well!" he noted.

"Asleep?!" Levy's breath shook, almost causing her hand to slip off of the track. It snapped in her mind that this must have been Sapphire Cross's doing.

The bluenette no longer had time to think. She was suddenly becoming tired when she realized that this, was a sleep spell.

Then, her hand slipped.

**-x-**

**A/N:** Ya know, I would call this a cliffhanger, but she's not hanging anymore. *ba tum tis* :'D

ANYWAYYY what's your opinion on the characters so far? The OCs, anyway. Which one you like, which ones you hate.../cough_Calcifer_coughJust kidding, I love Calcifer. He's great. :'D

**BY THE WAY GUYS** I have a thing on my profile page now for the X794GMG stuff. There's art for it there, if you want to take a look. I drew Blair and Elvira ;D

Please please please review c: Or I'm going to take forever to post D:


	9. Soul Stealers

**The X794 Grand Magic Games**  
><span>Chapter 9: Soul Stealers<span>

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

_What...?_

Levy was deeply confused as to why she was laid out in a bed, and even more so as to why Gajeel of all people was sitting on a stool next to her, watching.

"Ga...jeel?" she sputtered, trying to sit up so she was looking at him more evenly. The Dragon Slayer, however, pushed her back down into a laying position.

"Quiet, shrimp." he spat, with an unusually worried look on his face.

Levy knew exactly what had happened before she had ended up here. Her had let herself fall, and gave in to the sleep spell casted upon her. However, she didn't understand why she wasn't as injured as she believed she would be.

The bluenette moved her head to the right, only to see Erza in the bed next to her. She appeared unconscious, and in much worse shape than the former.

"I don't g-get it...Why am I...Why is she-"

"Save your breath." Gajeel sighed, refusing to look her in the eye. "I caught ya. Okay?"

Levy's eyebrows twitched. "Caught...me?" The script mage's eyes widened. "But, wizards who aren't participating will have their teams..."

"Disqualified. Yeah." The black-haired man bit his lip in frustration. "You were heading straight for a stack of those damn spikes. At that speed, if you hit them..."

"You're an idiot!" she spat at him, sitting up. "I hate you so much! You always think I need saving! Don't you ever think I could have saved my self?! Dammit, Gajeel!"

Juvia, who had been watching over an unconscious Gray, turned her head to the two fighting mages.

"Listen to me, shrimp! You were sleepin'! You wouldn't have woken up in time-"

"Levy, I'm glad to see you're awake!" Mirajane's sweet voice interrupted their conversation, acting as if nothing was happening. "How are you feeling?" she smiled.

"Uhm...I'm okay..." she sighed, laying back down on the infirmary bed.

"That's good." The former S-Class mage continued to smile. "Porlyusica and Wendy should be back in a little while to continue to heal you." she stated.

Gajeel stood, and turned to leave in infirmary.

"Why...why aren't you mad at him?" Levy didn't understand.

Mirajane half-smiled. "He saved you, Levy."

"But, why do you all think I would have died?! I'm a wizard, too! I..." The bluenette stopped once she remembered what Gajeel had told her. He was right, heading straight for those spikes, at that speed, unconscious, she would have...

"Levy, it doesn't matter that we're disqualified, what matters is that you're okay." she stated.

Unwanted tears spilled from her eyes. She now regretted yelling at Gajeel earlier; he was only trying to protect her. He saved her life.

"Wh-what about Erza...How's she?" she sniffed, rubbing the tears off of her face.

"I'm not sure." Mirajane frowned, turning her head in the red-head's direction. "It seems some of her bones are broken...but I'm sure she'll be okay."

"So that means...We only have three members on our team right now..." Levy sighed. Now, with herself, Gray, and Erza injured, they only had Natsu, Romeo, and Lucy left. Levy wasn't even sure if they would let their team continue to take part with that many members.

"It's fine, Levy."

**-x-**

"The Fairy Tail kids are beyond pathetic."

Mary heard her team member insult as she rolled her eyes in the opposite direction. All she ever heard from him was insults.

"That is good news for us." Avery grinned, agreeing with her master.

"Yes indeed." Bell agreed, soon followed by Christa.

Mary was tired of hearing them always undermining the other teams. Not only that, but they were tampering with the other teams to inflict more injuries, trying to get them disqualified as well. They had messed with the lineup for the matches, used a sleep spell to attempt to win the previous game, and worst of all, stole the soul energy from one of Fairy Tail's members, Gray Fullbuster.

_He's not even using the energy wisely._ She thought to herself. During the first game, Melt, he had foolishly used the ice mage's magic, through the soul energy, just to move through the ice and win the match.

She turned her head to look at the tall man, specifically at the cross hanging around his neck. That was where Fullbuster's soul energy was.

"Our final match for the day will now begin!" The crowd cheered in excitement upon hearing the announcement. "It will be a match based off of intelligence. Anyone with a five out of five intelligence is a possible fighter.."

Mary's rose-pink eyes narrowed in annoyance. She only wanted this day to be over.

"Jasper Llewellyn of Midnight Venus versus Mary Gosahla from Sapphire Cross!"

The Sapphire Cross's wizard once narrowed eyes were now as wide as a deer in the headlights.

None of her team members seemed to realize that this was indeed, a huge problem. She _couldn't_ fight. Not now.

The silver-haired girl sped out of her team's section despite their stares. She had a plan, and she needed it to work, or else, this would end badly.

Once Mary made it to the bottom of the steps, she stepped into center of the Domus Flau arena, standing straight across from the man known as Jasper.

He seemed to be a man who Mary would certainly place in the class of sinful. The man wore baggy pants and combat boots, and graphic tee with some sort of crappy pick up line on it. Along with that, he wore belts around his wrists and his thighs, further confusing the silver-haired girl.

However, over all of that, he had a very attractive face, beautiful green eyes, and dark blue hair put up in a long pony tail.

Mary bit her lower lip in disgust. She hated men like him, people like him. Her guild was all about God, and the wrongs of sin, and this man was the complete opposite of what they stood for.

"Hey girly, I'll let you win if you let me take you out." he smiled in a way that Mary thought was stupid.

"Now, begin!" Mato raised his arms in the air to signal the start of the fight.

"I surrender."

At Mary's immediate words, the crowd went silent. Jasper's eyes widened, but then, narrowed seductively, believing the girl had taken up on his offer.

The pumpkin mascot made his way over to Mary, whispering to her. "Miss, you do realize that your team will loose half of your points if you surrender the match, right...?"

"Of course I do." she spat at him.

The crowd continued to stay silent aside from a few whispers. The announcers seemed to be disappointed with the lost hope that the canceled fight would have been a great match.

"Well...This means that Jasper of Midnight Venus wins!"

The pink-eyed girl turned around instantly, keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her. Thinking about how she had called her opponent sinful, she was beginning to think what she said was mere hypocrisy.

After all, how could someone as sinful as her be any better than this man?

**-x-**

"Damn..."

The raven laid sprawled out on the hospital bed with his arm on his forehead. Earlier, he had felt invincible enough to sneak out of the infirmary to see his brother, however, now he felt absolutely miserable.

Juvia stood near the medical supplies, gathering what Gray believed to be bandages.

He turned his head to the window, only to find the sun was setting in the horizon. Was it already that late?

"How is Gray-Sama feeling?" Juvia scared him slightly, appearing out of no where.

"I'm fine Juvia, quit asking me that." he spat at her, rolling his eyes.

The blue-haired girl blinked, confused. This was the first time she had asked him, if she recalled correctly.

"Hey, Juvia, do you know if Lyon's okay?" he questioned her, seeing as the question had plagued his mind since the fight.

"J-Juvia does not know." she bit her lower lip, clenching the fists that held the bandages.

Gray had a feeling that Juvia knew Lyon's condition exactly, however he knew that Juvia would never tell him.

"I'll be right back, okay-"

After an attempt to get out of the bed, Juvia forcefully pushed him back onto it with a stern look on her face.

"Gray-Sama needs to rest." she demanded, which was out of character for her.

At first, Gray was not sure how to react to something like that. However, with his personality, he could easily come up with something.

"I've been resting all day." he spat back at her.

The raven snatched a mug that sat on the counter, and much to her surprise, he threw it at Juvia. Instinctively, her water body activated, allowing the mug to pass through her. Gray took at chance to shove his hand into the water, freezing it, and the rest of her body, in all what seemed t be a split second.

Gray could here the mug shatter in the distance.

"Nice." he smiled at his success, which included a frozen rain woman trapped in a moment of surprise temporarily.

Luckily, now, no one was awake or conscious to witness that, or him leaving the infirmary. He assumed now that his team members had gone home, which would also aid his escape.

Before he exited the room, he noticed that two of his team members laid on infirmary beds as well- Erza and Levy.

"Huh...?" he shook his head, concluding that it was most likely a hallucination.

Gray, trying to be as stealth as possible, snuck down the halls of Domus Flau, heading for the Lamia Scale section. He believed that he was going in the right direction, and if he was, that meant that the section he was looking for was one section away.

Eventually, the raven haired mage arrived at Lamia Scale's infirmary. Gray inhaled, hoping that his brother would be fine, and that he would no longer have anything to worry about.

Slowly, he put an ear on the door to ensure that no one else was in the room, talking.

"Yeah, so we got our points up, thanks to them." he heard a muffled voice, however he wasn't sure who it was.

There was no response to the statement, which was kind of strange. He shrugged, and put his hand on the door knob, and opened it.

"Hey." Gray greeted as he shut the door behind him, only to get the attention of Chelia, and a seemingly conscious Lyon.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Chelia seemed startled at his presence.

"Am I not allowed to see my brother?" he stated, walking toward the two Lamia Scale wizards.

"N-No! It's not allowed-"

"Chelia." Lyon finally spoke, strangely, in a whisper.

Gray looked down at Lyon, who was confined to his bed. Bandages covered the majority of his skin, aside from the left part of his face and his shoulders. The dark circles under his eyes even further proved that he looked miserable.

"Glad to see you're okay." Gray stated, sighing.

"I guess you could call it that." he whispered once more, sighing as well.

"Lyon, you're not supposed to talk! You'll mess up your throat even more!" Chelia demanded with a worried look on her face.

The silverette ignored her, continuing his conversation with his junior pupil. "Chelia told me what happened to you. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Gray wasn't at all interested in talking about that, however. "What's wrong with your-"

"Sh." Chelia silenced the ice mage, turning her attention to the door. "I hear someone walking over here."

"Strange. No one should be out at this time." Lyon commented, voice still soft.

Slightly frightening him, Chelia placed her hand on his forehead, and before he could argue, put him to sleep with a sleeping spell.

"Hide." she commanded, her hand retreating.

Gray did not see a reason to do so. "Why? It could just be-"

"Listen to me!" she spat at him, hiding herself under Lyon's hospital bed.

Gray shrugged, entering the closest and peaking through a crack.

An unfamiliar woman entered through the door, quickly but quietly shutting it behind her. Her hair was a stale blue, and she had extremely pale skin, which would lead Gray to believe she'd be easy to remember, if he had seen her before. However, the raven had no idea who she was.

The short girl looked around for a few moments. Gray narrowed his eyes at her, unsure as to why she was in here.

"It's clear." she stated through what seemed to be a communication lacrima on her wrist. "Oh, hold on."

_Crap._ Gray swallowed, hoping the girl hadn't noticed either of them.

Approaching the bed that a now unconscious Lyon lie on, she bent down and moved her hand under the bed. Gray bit his lower lip in suspense.

The girl snatched the once hidden pink haired mage by her wrist, and dragged her out from under the bed. Once she was completely visible, she picked the latter up by the clothing around her neck, not allowing her feet to touch the ground.

_Chelia..._ Gray wanted to do something to help, however, he feared that if he made himself known that the situation would worsen.

"G-Get out of here...!" Chelia cried, struggling to break free from the former's hold.

"You're one of Lamia Scale's strongest mages, are you not? Why don't you fight me?" The girl challenged.

Chelia grit her teeth, attempting to get a hit on the girl with her small fists.

"Pathetic..." The intruder rolled her eyes, and flung Chelia across the room, slamming her into a cabinet and rendering her unconscious.

"Now that this thing's out of the way..." The girl smiled as her attention turned to Lyon. Her hand now hovered over the center of his chest, making Gray even more confused about what she was doing.

_"Hurry up, will you?"_ A voice at the other end of the communication lacrima was heard.

"Yes, yes."

Her hand began to glow in a black mist that eventually connected with Lyon's center chest.

_I gotta do something..._ Gray placed his hand on the knob of the closet door, ready to open it.

Completely to his surprise, a familiar feeling took over his body once again, just as it had done the day before. His eyesight blurred as a mist crept up from the corner of his eyes.

He slumped against the door, this time, unable to regain control of himself.

A light flashed behind him in an oddly familiar array.

Had this happened before?

**-x-**

**A/N:** You guys have no idea how glad I am that people actually hate Calcifer. I made a dislike-able character! YESSSS

Thanks for reading! And please, review so I'll update faster. I swear, it will happen.

**And by the way**, I'd like to know who you guys think is your favorite and least favorite OC in this fanfiction. c:


	10. Mystery

**The X794 Grand Magic Games**  
><span>Chapter 10: Mystery<span>

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

"I cannot believe you passed out!"

Soladad spat at the two older mages in front of her, who both avoided her frightening gaze by looking away from each other.

"We did not pass out..." Salem muttered under his breath. "It was a sleeping spell, ma'am..."

Calcifer and Salome snickered childishly behind them in enjoyment.

"Sleeping spell or not, you cost us points!" she snarled.

"Hey! She was asleep too!" Salem accused Silex, much to her dismay.

"I-I was not asleep!" Her face turned a bright shade of red as she crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

"Yeah you were." Calcifer and Salome taunted.

Silex turned momentarily to face the two younger and conveniently shorter mages, and gave them the most scary death stare she would come up with. Their eyes widened in fear and they tried to swallow it, and they then turned their heads in separate directions.

The Dragon Genesis mage turned back to face Soladad, however, still refusing to look her in the eye. "I wasn't asleep..." she pouted.

"Okay, okay. You weren't." Salem rolled his eyes after figuring out that his girlfriend just wanted to hear someone say that.

"Anyway," Soladad shook her head, not at all in the mood for their games. "You four are free to do as you please until the cut off time." Her attention turned to mainly Salome and Calcifer as a scary look shot across her face. "If you do anything that I wouldn't like, you'll answer to master."

The younger wizards swallowed their fear and saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

Soladad instantly turned in the opposite direction of the rest of her team, and started walking. As soon as she was out of sight, Calcifer and Salome looked at each other with a playful grin.

"First person to find a Fairy Tail team member wins!" The shouted in unison, and at that, began running in opposite directions. Silex and Salem were both left confused but not questioning, seeing at the two younger mages did things like this constantly.

"Hopefully they'll actually find out something useful this time..."

**-x-**

"This doesn't make any sense..."

Erza looked up from the book she had her nose in to face Levy.

"What is it?"

The two girls had wisely spent the time that they were stuck in the infirmary to try and learn more about the guild known as Sapphire Cross. Until now, they had found nothing useful.

Neither of them chose to question the frozen statue of Juvia near the beds across from them, nor the fact that Gray was no longer in the room. This had happened before, after all, and they assumed that Gray had been discharged.

"I looked in their records," the bluenette began, tilting her head, "and I can't find anything significant. Not when their guild was created, their master, or even where their guild is located." she explained, loosening her shoulders with a sigh.

"That's a bit strange..." Erza agreed, placing her book in front of her.

"Not only that, but their names don't match up with their appearance." Levy added.

The requip mage narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

The bluenette got off of her own bed, and sat at the edge of Erza's as she placed the book in front of her.

"James Gosahla..." Erza began to read, "Death in X737?" Erza held the book up to her face, and began to read faster.

Her attention turned to the picture in the left hand corner of the page. It was of a very young-looking man, certainly not older than herself. He had bright blonde hair, and eyes greener than the grass itself.

"This looks nothing like him..." Erza pouted, further confusing her. "Well, it could be that this is a different James Gosahla entirely."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Levy flipped through the records, showing Erza that there was no other James Gosahla in the files.

"Maybe-"

"W-What has happened to Juvia?!"

Both of the researching mages looked up to the other side of the room, only to see a now melted Juvia frantically looking around the infirmary. She moved her attention to Erza and Levy, and then, back down at the bed where Gray used to lay.

"Where is Gray-sama?" she questioned the others.

"I thought you'd know." Erza answered, snickering slightly.

"Ah! He went to go see Lyon-sama, didn't he?!" Juvia spat, shaking her fist.

"I thought separate guilds weren't allowed to visit their infirmaries." Levy commented, thinking that Juvia must have been over reacting.

"Knowing Gray though, that's probably where he is." Erza added, stepping off of her bed. "Let's go find him."

"Are you sure about that, Erza? I mean, you're still-"

Erza cut off Levy's comment with a glare, and Levy instantly shut herself up. The requip mage grabbed hold of Juvia's wrists, and dragged her out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind her.

Levy blinked in response. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, knowing she would never understand how Erza could ever recover so quickly from her injuries.

The bluenette then went back to the records she had been looking through, desperate to figure out what was going on. Erza was correct, it could be a different James, however Levy believed something else was going on here entirely.

**-x-**

"No! This cannot be!"

Bell flinched at her master's thundering voice.

"You're a failure!"

"Master, she did nothing wrong-" Christa tried to defend the girl, however, her efforts were met by a swinging fist that made impact with her nose.

Blood trickled out of the tall girl's nose. Her hands shook at the pain of it, however, she knew not to scream. She could not cry.

"Shut the hell up!" His sharp eyes stared her down, "You know absolutely nothing!"

Mary wished that the man would keep his damned voice down; they were in an inn and people were able to hear them. However, she stayed completely out of their quarrel, as it wasn't her business. Not at this point, anyway.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?! I needed that energy! Now it is gone!" he shouted at the shorter one, his fist ready to hit her as well.

Bell did not make the mistake of arguing with her master just as her sister did.

The under-average-height girl had successfully stolen a portion of Lyon Vastia's soul energy, and placed it in the necklace she was told to store it in. This success was short-lived, because on her way back to Sapphire Cross's dorms, she had absent-mindedly dropped the necklace that held the energy. The girl had desperately tried to find the item, but it was no where in sight. She knew that her master would not approve of this in the slightest, and tried to hide the fact that she'd lost it, however, he noticed right away that it was not in her vicinity.

"Avery, you will not heal her." James spat at the triplet's leader.

"I would not dream of it." she announced.

Bell was shocked to hear such a response from her sister. She knew that the girl was very prideful and followed their master's every word, but she never imaged that she wouldn't help her own sister.

"Bell, if you do not find the energy by tomorrow night, you will be terminated."

The short girl's eyes widened at the word.

_Terminated?!_

"That is not for you to decide."

Mary's angry voice interrupted their conversation.

"Tch." James grunted, turning his head. "Christa, your task is to gather Erza's soul energy."

"Y-Yes...Sir..." she managed through her sniffs.

"I cannot believe this...pathetic."

**-x-**

"That's strange," Erza began, noticing something that Juvia didn't seem to catch.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"The door's open." The redhead answered, pushing on the Lamia Scale's infirmary door slightly.

Juvia didn't believe it was anything that strange, perhaps someone had merely forgotten to close it.

"Gray? Are you here?" Erza now had the door shut behind her with Juvia standing beside her. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Chelia was unconscious and seemed she had been thrown into the corner, along with the cupboard that fallen over. Broken medicine bottles and some medical equipment spilled out of the cupboard.

"A-Ah! Chelia-chan!" Juvia ran over to the god slayer's side, trying to figure out what had happened.

Erza's eyes narrowed as she scanned the room. Lyon was in his hospital bed, unconscious just as Chelia, but most likely for a different reason. The red-head moved over to his bedside, inspecting him carefully. Beads of sweat covered his pained face, and his fist clenched the sheets. She noticed something oddly familiar: a pulsing blue light in the center of his chest, glowing through the sheets. The Fairy Tail mage had seen the exact same thing in Gray on the day before the Grand Magic Games, right after the Sapphire Cross wizard known as James had supposedly healed the raven.

Something strange was definitely going on here.

**-x-**

"Hah! Found someone!"

Salome's eyes narrowed at the sound of her rival's voice. He had found a Fairy Tail wizard before her.

"Cheater." she spat at him.

The two Dragon Genesis mages sped around the city, searching for a Fairy Tail mage as part of their bed. They were now outside of the Domus Flau arena, right outside Fairy Tail's infirmary.

"I'm not cheating! Look!" Calcifer pointed at the window he could hardly peek out of.

"I don't care if you're not cheating, that doesn't count!" Salome spat once more, arms crossed over her chest. However, she was still curious. She proceeded to look through the window, using Calcifer as a step as she stood on his shoulders with her hands barely touching the rim of the window.

There was only one person in the room, and that was the script mage known as Levy Mcgarden. She sat upward on the infirmary bed with a book, or more like a file, pressed against her face.

What's she reading? Salome thought as she tilted her head slightly.

"So...He must be back from the dead...But how is that possible?" The blunette mumbled to herself, throwing the files off to side on top of the others she had gone through.

_Huh?_

"Pay back!" Calcifer snickered. Salome felt his hands grab on to her ankles, and hold them up. Before the dragon slayer could fight him back, she was already three quarters of the way through the window, and eventually, on the inside of the infirmary.

Salome scratched the back of her head as she stared directly at the Fairy Tail mage. Levy only blinked in response.

"W-W-What are you doing here?!" she squealed, a terrified look on her face.

"I-It's not what you think! I-" Salome paused for a moment, not finding a convenient excuse to use.

"Y-You're from the Dragon Genesis!" she shouted once more, using her arms to protect herself.

"I'm not gonna hurt you! I was uh...Pushed in here..." Salome began to become side tracked once she noticed a sheet of paper laid in front of her. Snatching it up from the floor, she began to read it aggressively, even with the little reading experience she had.

"Oh! This guy looks familiar!" she announced. It was a photo of, according to the caption, James Gosahla. Salome was positive she had seen the man before, the name as well as the picture. "He was in...uh...Oh! The graveyard in the Crocus Cathedral. They have a memorial and everything."

"What?" Levy almost gasped. "What else do you know?"

Salome stood of from where she sat, and sat at the edge of the bed that Levy was on. "Well, according to the memorial, he died of unknown causes. He wasn't a wizard. And uh, he died in X737...So seventy five years ago."

"Uhm, you mean fifty-seven?"

"Oh! Yep." Salome nodded.

"Huh...That's so strange. He has the same exact name as the Sapphire Cross wizard." Levy stated to the orange haired girl.

"Yeah..." Salome puffed her cheeks. "And uh, I saw that Mary girl at his memorial. She was crying."

"Crying?" Levy 's eye brows furrowed. She knew that this could not be a coincidence, no matter how it was looked at.

"G-G-Gray-sama!" Juvia stormed into the infirmary with a look of fear on her face, frantically turning her head. "Levy-san! Did Gray-sama come in here?" The blue haired mage stuttered, lower lip quivering.

"No, he didn't." Levy stated. "Why? What happened?"

"Someone did something to Lyon-sama and Chelia-chan..." Juvia's clenched fist rose up to her chest. "Chelia-chan told Juvia and Erza-san that Gray-sama was in the infirmary as far as she could remember. But Chelia-chan cannot remember where Gray-sama went...Or what happened..."

"I wonder where he is..." Levy sighed slightly, becoming worried for the ice mage.

"Juvia is going to go search for Gray-sama." she declared, once again slamming the door behind her as she sped out of the infirmary.

The remaining bluenette tried to get her head around the strange events occurring all around her. Even if Erza seemed not to believe her, Levy knew there was something behind all of this. Someone.

"What else did y-"

The script mage paused once she noticed that the Dragon Genesis mage was no longer in the room. In fact, there was absolutely no sign of her.

"Huh."

**-x-**

"Luce! Check it ouuutt!"

Lucy let out a heavy sigh at her teammate's call, but still turned around to see what he wanted.

"What, Natsu?"

The two Fairy Tail wizards had continued to tour the city of Crocus along with Happy, and

"I found this necklace-thingy on the ground!" he almost fisted her in the face as he tried to show her the item. It swung directly in front of her face, and she tried to keep her focus on it.

"Natsu, I can't see it if it's in my eye." Lucy stated in an annoyed tone.

"O-Oh! Sorry." he chuckled with slight embarrassment. The pink haired mage handed the necklace to his partner.

Lucy took the necklace into her hand and studied it carefully. It was a chain-link necklace with a small, charm-like bird cage at the end. Within it was a glowing blue orb.

"That's really weird-looking." Happy commented.

"Yeah..."

"And the weirder thing is, it has Lyon's scent on it." Natsu observed.

Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"Why'd you remember his scent, huh?" Happy teased with a wide grin on his face.

"It's not like that! He's just at our guild all the time!" Natsu countered while gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Happy snickered, "Yeahhh, suuuure!"

"Why you-"

"Wait, wait," Lucy interrupted the bickering boys, "I don't remember Lyon ever having this."

"And it's a _necklace_. Aren't necklaces for girls?" Natsu agreed.

"Gray has a necklace, you know." The blue exceed rolled his eyes, thinking Natsu's statement was not at all logical. "But, maybe he owns it; just never wears it."

"I guess we can give it back to him tomorrow." Lucy sighed, shoving the item into her pocket.

"We need to get back to the dorms, guys! Romeo's all alone there." Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh, right!"

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Holy crap, I'm sorry that chapter 10 took forever...I swear, I'll try to get 1 or 2 chapters in before the New Year, since I'm on break from school :p

Lol, Gray's asleep in the closet and nobody knows that he's there :'D

**OH! GUYS! **Check out my profile page. Under the part that says "The X794 Grand Magic Games", there'll be art posted for it, for example, character designs or scenes. Right now, the designs up there are Calcifer, Blair, and Elvira. So check `em out! If you please ;D

I'm also thinking about doing an art contest with this fanfic on deviantart. It will be something like, drawing a scene from the fanfic. I'll say more details later! ;D

Happy Holidays to everybody!


End file.
